The Gryffindor Guardian
by Miranda Shaw
Summary: Set after HP4. Dumbledore calls on Snape's ex-girlfriend to become the new DADA prof. She's the last remaining Guardian, tasked to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort. But who does she really answer to?
1. Author's Notes & News as of Feb 14 2003

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND NEWS**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**14 February, 2003**

Hi everyone! Here I am again! Sorry it took a while in between the updates. Anyway, I noticed that some reviewers have regarded my fic as a Mary Sue. Well, can't say it is. Can't say it isn't. If I say anything more, then I wouldn't have a story now, would I? ;-)

Chapters 13 and 14 are now up for your perusal.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**14 January, 2003**

I've done some revisions on Chapters 1 to 9. So for those who have already read them, if you've got the time do take a look at it again. Just a few additions and deletions here and there. But if you don't want to read all that one more time, no problem. :-) It doesn't really change the story. I just revised it to show a bit more of Mariannah's character (or the seeming instability of it as one reviewer implied.) ;-)

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**11 January, 2003**

Hello again! I've finally uploaded chapter 10. Chapter 11 is still in the works. Might take a while to upload the next chapter. But trust me when I tell you the whole this is going to get really interesting! ;-)

Would love to hear your reviews! Let me know how you like (of dislike) the story so far. I've got the story all planned out. It's just a matter of putting it into words, really. So if you're curious about anything within the storyline... just comment away!

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**6 January, 2003**

I'm having quite a bit o' trouble with the server of www.fanfiction.net. It's getting bloody hard to upload anything let alone search for something. I'll still try to update my stories here, but I do plan to move this to my website soon. I'll let you guys know when I've done with it.

Thanks bunches for the people who have reviewed my fanfic. ^_^ I hope everyone else who gets to read this posts more reviews, just to see if there are some parts I need further tweaking on. ;-)


	2. Author's Notes as of May 13, 2003

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND NEWS**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**13 May, 2003**

Hello again! You may be wondering why it's taken so long to update this fanfic. You could say that it's my fault. I stopped writing on Chapter 14. Why? Because I found this really neat book on writing styles. :-) 

_So now what?_

Since a month ago, I started to rewrite the whole story. I took the time to plot out Mariannah's character on 8x5 inch slips of paper. Sorted out a few kinks on Severus' part. Put a little bit more on our Gryffindor Trio. You'll be seeing more of Remus and Sirius in the "present day" chapters.

_How far have I gone? _Twenty-one (21) chapters and counting. 

_Why isn't it on fanfiction.net yet?_ As a matter of fact , it is. **The Gryffindor Guardian (revised edition)** can be found on **fanfiction.net ** with **storyid=1342928**. The original **TGG** will still be here until the revised story reaches the point were I left off in the original. In case you have trouble accessing Fanfiction.net, a mirror of the story can be found on **charo.shorturl.com**. In both cases, you'll notice that there are only two chapters online so far. Notice as well that the plot from the very beginning has changed.

_What else should you expect?_ Expect giants attacking Hogwarts. Expect Mariannah in her darkest persona. Expect Severus attacking the Guardian. Expect death. Expect tragedy. Expect love. 

Expect three sequels as well. Yup! There will be three sequels. The plots for each one have already been laid out. For those SS/HG fans out there, that will be the pairing for the last sequel. That much I can tell you. 

Personally, I find this version now much more exciting that before. Well, that's me. I'm biased to my own work after all. big grin! Like I said, I've got 21 chapters written down already. I'm already writing Chapter 22. If you can't wait... if you long to find out what happens... I got news for you! I need some beta-readers for my work. I already got one (my librarian boyfriend) but he's mostly busy. More than just spelling in grammar, I would like to make sure that the story comes out in a British mood. It's rather hard when you take in the fact that the Philippines uses American and not British English. sigh If you'd like to volunteer to become a beta for me, just email me at lager@beer.ph. :-)

You don't want to be a beta-reader? Then you'll have to wait until the end of June or July to see what finally happens after Mariannah brings back Severus from the deatheaters meeting. ;-)

Until then... keep reading and commenting folks! :D


	3. Ch 1 Convincing People

**Last updated on January 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**It's my first time to write a fan-fic, so I do hope you all like this first chapter.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 1  
Convincing People**

Albus Dumbledore gazed out the window of his office. As he surveyed the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, he thought about how he was to inform his Potions Master about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. More importantly, how Severus Snape would take the news.

Severus dearly wanted the Defense position. Somehow, Professor Dumbledore always chose someone else. It wasn't that he didn't like being the Potions Master. Still, he felt he knew more about the Dark Arts than any other teacher that was chosen for the position.

Professor Dumbledore looked up to the sky. The weather was clear and sunny yet a strange rumbling like thunder was heard in the distance. He nodded and smiled. _She will be here any moment now._

The door of the Headmaster's office creaked open. Professor Dumbledore turned around in time to see Severus entering. "You called for me, headmaster?" asked Severus. "Yes," the old wizard answered. "Please Severus, have a seat. Lemondrop?" Severus shook his head as he sat down.

"Very well." Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. He leaned forward and folded his hands upon the desk. "I know I usually asked your opinion on the prospective teachers for the Defense of the Dark Arts," began the Headmaster. Severus looked at him and noticed the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes. _Oh no_, thought Severus. _This is not going to be good._

"But I believe that you will get to... like... this particular teacher." Professor Dumbledore leaned back on his chair in a relaxed manner. "You will have to agree that she is very competent for the position despite her young age," he continued, a smile forming on his lips.

Severus had a pained expression on his face. It was enough that he was by-passed for the position again. But...

"She?"

"Yes," said Professor Dumbledore. "She." The Headmaster stood up and headed for the window again. "You know her very well, Severus. It took me some time to find her and a little bit more to get her to accept the position. In my opinion though, it was all worth the one hundred owls."

"Who is she?" asked Severus. Professor Dumbledore smiled as he gazed towards the source of another boom of thunder. Then he looked back at Severus, the twinkle in his eyes more prominent than ever.

"I have convinced Mariannah to teach in Hogwarts as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Mariannah had just settled in her favorite chair for some reading when she heard someone knocking on her door. _Now who could be visiting at this time of the night?_ she thought as she got up to answer the door. A strange old man with a long beard and very familiar wizard clothes met her. "Albus!" she said in surprise. "Hello, Mariannah! How are you, dearest?" Mariannah hugged her old headmaster before ushering him inside her house.

After seating him down, Mariannah offered him some tea. "Ah! Wonderful brew!" Professor Dumbledore said as he took his first sip. "Isn't this the concoction you brewed for your extra Potions marks?" Mariannah nodded as she poured herself a cup as well and sat down in her chair. The old Headmaster smiled even more. "Ah yes, you always were excellent in Potions, my dear."

"It's been a long time, Albus," she began. "I was quite surprised when I first received your owl." She stopped to sip her tea. "You got all of them, of course?" queried Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, sir," she said with a smile. "All one hundred of them. In fact, Jonathan was so intrigued by the owls coming and going that the moment he finds out that I received another, he would rush over here to take a look at the owl before I sent it off again with my replies. Every bit the nature guy as I've always known him to be."

"Ah, Jonathan!" Professor Dumbledore smiled at Mariannah. "He is a muggle, is he not?"

"He is. He's such a wonderful man. When he proposed and I told him I was a witch, he was like a kid in Honeydukes!" Mariannah lightly laughed at the memory. "He's proposed?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Mariannah nodded. "About five weeks ago, just before you sent the first owl. I was every bit surprised when he announced it to his whole family! I thought his parents would throw me out the moment they heard that their son had proposed to a witch. Instead they were very supportive. Wanted to hear my life story. After they heard everything, they all agreed to keep my special gift a secret."

"I see," nodded Professor Dumbledore. "I thoroughly understand why you would not want to go back. You've adapted quite well to life as a muggle. If the situation were any different, I would have asked you to come to Hogwarts as our Muggle Studies teacher instead... what with your vast experience now in the field."

"But," said Professor Dumbledore, putting down his cup on the table. His face changed to show the seriousness of what he would say next. "I wish that were the case. I've come personally this time to ask you to reconsider and come back to Hogwarts."

Mariannah's expression had also turned serious. "I can see that, Albus. I was quite shocked at your first owl... when you told me Voldemort has come back. I never thought he'd find a way to get Harry out of Hogwarts. How is the boy?"

"He is fine, Mariannah. He will be starting his fifth year in Hogwarts this coming term. Mariannah," continued Professor Dumbledore. He now sat nearer to the girl and held her hands in his. He looked deeply into her eyes as if searching for some way to convince her. "You must come back to Hogwarts. Now more than ever do we need the Guardian back. Voldemort will try to kill the boy, whatever it takes. You're the only one of your kind left. With you in Hogwarts, I am assured that the school's protection is in good hands. Enough for me to be able to formulate a plan with the Order on how to finally defeat Voldemort."

"All I ask," the headmaster said, squeezing Mariannah's hand for emphasis. "Is that you protect Hogwarts from Voldemort. You only have to fight him if he tries to get into the grounds. You won't be in the frontlines unless he does bring the fight to Hogwarts. I'll need you to help my Potions Master to secure the enchantments of the school as well as add new protective charms and spells. Severus will need all the help he could ge..."

"Severus?" Mariannah cut the Headmaster's sentence short. She had straightened up and her eyes showed that she was extremely surprised by the news. "Severus Snape?"

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

"Mariannah?" Severus was incredulous. "I thought she was dead?"

"Oh no!" said Professor Dumbledore. "On the contrary, she's very much alive and living in the muggle village of Waltham Abbey. She's been there for about fourteen years."

Severus stared at Professor Dumbledore for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor. The Headmaster could clearly see that his Potions Master was in shock. _Who wouldn't be?_ he thought. "Severus." Professor Dumbledore walked towards the young man. The Headmaster put his hand on Severus' shoulder as he continued. "I need you to help Mariannah. Bring her up to speed on what's been happening in the wizard world. Not that she doesn't know the developments here. The both of you will be able to learn a lot with regards to new spells and potions. I believe she has made quite a lot of new and effective spells as well during her self-exile."

"I also need both of you to upgrade the enchantments and protective spells around the school." Professor Dumbledore had returned to the window now and looked outside again. "Severus, I know how hard it is for you to see her again." Professor Dumbledore heard the rumble of thunder again. "Would you like to know what finally made her decide to come back to Hogwarts?"

"What?" asked Severus. Professor Dumbledore turned to Severus to find the young man staring at him, waiting for an answer. It was one Severus wasn't expecting. The simplicity of the reply made him feel like he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse... only worse.

"You."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	4. Ch 2 The Return of Mariannah

**Last updated on January 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 2  
The Return of the Guardian**

Severus felt like he wasn't really in his body as he walked towards the Hogwarts gates. "She should be arriving any moment now," the Headmaster had told him earlier. "The thunder sounds much nearer. I think it's best that you meet her on the grounds. Show her to her room. Tour her around Hogwarts again. Catch up on old times."

Severus wasn't happy at the thought of meeting Mariannah again. He wasn't angry either. In fact, he didn't know how he felt. All this time he thought she was dead. Now to find out that she abandoned him, left without even saying good-bye. Part of him wanted to be cold and unfeeling to her. Yet another side of him wanted to...

A boom of thunder from above stopped him from completing that last thought. A woman swooped down on her broom. Despite the incredible speed she made an easy and perfect landing. She got off her broom, and then held it upright in her right hand. Severus stared at her. She was wearing muggle clothes, which consisted of a nicely fit sky blue blouse, black slacks and a pair of boots. She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Red lips, ebony black hair that fell softly around her face and on her shoulders, porcelain white skin. And those eyes! Her dark brown eyes that made you feel that she could see right through you and into your heart. She was absolutely stunning. And she was coming towards him. He had to use all his energy just to be able to hold his ground. _Don't run away. Don't even faint._

"Hello, Severus." Severus didn't respond. Mariannah looked at him, puzzled. "Hey," whispered Mariannah, gently nudging Severus on his arm. Severus snapped out of his trance and looked at Mariannah, as if lost and unsure of what to say. "Well," said Mariannah as she smiled sweetly at him. "The least you could say to an old friend is 'hello'." "Oh yes," said Severus, realizing who was in front of him. "Hello, Mariannah. How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Thank you. I never thought I'd never be able to ride my broomstick again. Haven't tuned this up in the longest of times." Severus looked at the broom Mariannah was holding. "Ah, yes. Lightning," he said, remembering a long ago memory. Lightning was Mariannah's broom. Something she made herself when they were still studying in Hogwarts. Lightning was faster and more advanced than even the Firebolt, despite the fact that Lightning was created about eighteen years before the Firebolt. So fast was Lightning, thunder could be heard in its wake when it reached top speed. Only one other broom can match its speed and advancements. "How is Thunder?"

"Thunder is fine," Severus said with a smug smile. "I haven't ridden it in a long time either."

An uneasy silence between them followed. After a while, Severus realized that he had to take Mariannah to her room. "We better go. It's getting late. I'll show you your rooms first."

"Thank you," said Mariannah. Severus turned towards Hogwarts, with the new Defense professor following close behind him.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

After showing Mariannah her classroom and office, Severus accompanied her to her personal chambers. It was roomy with a personal study area, the usual four-poster bed, a spacious bathroom.

After a short inspection of the room, Mariannah took out a bunch of keys from her pocket. She chose one and used it to unlock her trunk. She then waved her right hand across the room, making a few choice incantations. The sheets and curtains on the bed were removed, folded and set aside. From the trunk floated new sheets and curtains which she had fitted to the bed. Now it had green curtains of rich velvet. The symbol of the Slytherin house was prominent on each curtain. But the bedcovers were different though, a rich red with gold trimmings. A large symbol of the Gryffindor house on the center of the bed spread. She continued with the redecoration, putting aside some of the room's default items and replacing it some of her own. From time to time she had to close the trunk and open it with another key to find her other belongings. In the end, the room looked royal. Severus noted how tastefully she had combined the colors of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. Still, there was more green than red in the room.

"Still a Slytherin, Mariannah?" said Severus, after the last of the decorations were finished. Mariannah just smiled as she now manually unpacked the rest of the trunk's contents. "Still loyal to the Slytherin house if that's what you mean, Severus. Although, it's hard to be loyal to two houses. Considering the fact that both are rivals." Mariannah continued to put her belongings in order, walking to and from certain areas. "Nervous?"

"Excuse me?" Mariannah stopped and looked at Severus. "You're putting aside the rest of your things by hand when you could just levitate them to their final resting place," Severus said silkily. "You only do that when you're... nervous." Mariannah opened her mouth to answer but thought again and kept silent. She continued putting aside her belongings.

The last she had to take care of were her photographs. Severus caught sight of one where Mariannah was in the arms of a strikingly handsome man wearing some sort of uniform. Mariannah noticed Severus pick the photograph up. Severus stared at the photo, apparently surprised or at the least, puzzled.

"That's Jonathan, my fiancée," said Mariannah as she came near. Severus looked at Mariannah with disbelief, then back at the man in the photo. Mariannah found someone else. Then he felt Mariannah put her hand on his shoulder. "Actually, he found me. When I left fourteen years ago, I was very much depressed. I didn't know what to do." Her hand now traveled from his shoulder to his nape. Goosebumps were forming on Severus' skin as the woman's hand started caressing his neck. "I was ready to jump off a bridge at one point when he saw me. He's a policeman you see. Much like we have our aurors, they have these people to keep the peace. He found me. Well, he saved me." She smiled as she touched the photograph. "He took me to this shelter for people like me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know how to cope with living as a muggle. Going through every single day without using magic. Years later we fell in love. He just recently proposed to me."

She leaned her head against his arm as she looked at what he was holding. Severus thought his heart would break. If not my heart, my sanity! he thought. But it felt good. He wanted to wrap his arms around Mariannah, the way he did before when it was still them. Before Voldemort destroyed his dreams. But he can't. Not now. Not ever. Not when he had built himself up as the uncaring, unfeeling professor that his students had now known him to be. "Severus, are you all right?" Severus snapped out of his reverie and looked at Mariannah. He was greeted by a face, with eyes looking deep into his with concern. His face was so near hers. Just a little more and he could kiss her...

Severus gave back the photograph to Mariannah. Mariannah took it and proceeded to place it near her bed. "He accepted me for what I was. Accepted me for being a witch. He said it seemed absolutely exciting to have one in the family. When I told him that Hogwarts needed me, he readily agreed to let me go."

"He did?" asked Severus. "Yes," answered Mariannah, her eyes still looking at Jonathan's face. "He said it was my duty to go and protect Hogwarts. Just as it was his duty to protect and serve the people in his village. But... there's another reason why he wanted me to go." Severus looked at Mariannah. "I told him about us, Severus. I told him you were teaching here in Hogwarts as well. He wanted me to come over to do my duty..." Mariannah stopped and looked at Severus, her eyes unusually bright.

"... and to make my peace."

Severus stared at Mariannah for sometime before wrenching his eyes away from the lovely face of the woman he once called his own. "When you're finished, just see me at my office. I'll... I mean... dinner will be ready in a few minutes. We don't want to keep the others waiting." Severus walked out of the room and closed the door as he left. Then leaned upon the wall. Why me? Why now? Severus felt like what little of his world was left was crumbling away. Get a hold of yourself! With that he stood up again, shrugged of whatever thoughts he had before, and steadfastly walked back to his office.

Mariannah was still looking at the closed door, saddened by the turn of events. She waved her hand towards the chest and another photograph levitated towards her hand. Almost like the first one, except that the couple here was younger, teenagers to be precise. The man holding her wasn't even her fiancée. Both were laughing, poking each other in the ribs. Kissing each other every now and then. They were definitely in love then. Mariannah sighed. She then put the picture of her and Severus next to that of her and Jonathan and proceeded to unpack the rest of her things.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	5. Ch 3 The Start

**Last updated on January 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 3  
The Beginning**

"Mariannah Potter."

A young girl of eight stepped forward and moved towards the stool. "Ah, yes!" said Professor Dumbledore. "You're James' sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," said the girl. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "It's very rare that we receive a student younger than the age of ten. You probably are the first one in the history of Hogwarts. Well then, continue with the sorting."

The girl nodded towards the headmaster and happily climbed on top of the stool. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on Mariannah's head. Her head disappeared underneath the hat as she was too small to wear it. "Hey James," said Sirius Black. "Won't your sister suffocate under the hat? I mean, look at it!" James was worried himself.

Suddenly, the hat shouted, "I cannot sort this child!" The Headmaster was surprised. "What do you mean, sorting hat?" "I will not sort her!" the hat said defiantly. "I will have to have a little chat with you first, Headmaster, before I continue any further." Professor Dumbledore motioned to Professor McGonagall to remove the hat from the girl and give the hat to him. Professor McGonagall complied. As soon as Professor Dumbledore wore the hat, it began to pour out its thoughts.

"Do you know what you have here, Professor Dumbledore? You have a Gryffindor Guardian on your hands!" said the sorting hat privately to Professor Dumbledore. The old wizard was dumbstruck. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," said the hat.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "But you still have to sort her," said Professor Dumbledore. "I cannot tell her that she is a Guardian. Not yet. I still have to prove to her and to myself that she is. I will give her the usual tests and we shall take it from there, yes?"

"All right then," agreed the hat. Professor Dumbledore took off the hat and returned it to Professor McGonagall for Mariannah to try on again. All the while, Mariannah had been scanning the room and her eyes rested upon a particular boy on the Slytherin table. He seemed alone despite the fact that other students flanked him. She was intrigued. The more she looked at him, the more she felt like she has known him all her life. The boy soon noticed her staring and he sneered at her. Mariannah just cocked her head to one side and smiled a very strange smile. "Ok then," said Professor McGonagall. "Let's have you try out the hat again."

The hat was placed on her head and was about to immediately call out "Gryffindor" when something strange happened. Even the sorting hat seemed to be shocked. Instead of shouting the intended house, it had suddenly called out, "Slytherin!" The Gryffindor house was in a ruckus, particularly the Gryffindor Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It took sometime before Professor Dumbledore was able to get the students to quiet down.

All the while, Mariannah still held her gaze with the boy. The boy wasn't sneering anymore and even seemed entranced. It wasn't until his seatmate nudged him in the ribs that he realized what he was doing. "What's with you, Severus?" said the student. "You've been staring at that girl since she first looked at you!"

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

"She's not Slytherin material!" cried James. "She's my sister! She should be in Gryffindor!"

James and Mariannah Potter were in the headmaster's chambers. Professor Dumbledore himself was still talking to the hat, trying to figure out what had happened. "I'm there because I told the hat to place me there!" said the girl calmly.

"Precisely!" confirmed the hat. "But why?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Because of the boy!" said the hat. "Boy?" asked James. "What boy?"

"The boy at the Slytherin table. He seemed sad and alone. He... well... piqued my curiosity. He actually looked interesting. I wanted to know him."

"Describe the boy," James prodded.

"Well," began the girl. "He has black hair. Looked greasy. Shoulder-length. Hooked nose..."

James was horrified. "You... you... you just described Snape!"

"Oh," Mariannah innocently replied. "Is that Severus? The one you kept talking about at home during summer?"

"Are you telling me you feel sorry for Snape? That greasy..."

"Mr. Potter!" said Professor Dumbledore. "Please!"

"But... but... professor..."

"Enough!" Professor Dumbledore had said it with such finality that James had to shut up. "I will hear no more of this. Now my dear..." Professor Dumbledore returned his attention to Mariannah. "I'm very impressed by your abilities. It's not everyday that a child your age can change the sorting hat's decision just as it's about to declare it. Nevertheless, the hat says your abilities are very advanced. So if you don't mind, I'd like to administer some tests. Nothing too hard, don't worry. Just something to gauge your abilities."

The little girl nodded at the headmaster. "OK," agreed Mariannah. "When do we begin?"

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

The test took the whole of the next day. When she finished, the teachers were completely astounded. Even James was surprised. His sister passed even the most difficult seventh year tests with ease. She could have easily taken top marks on her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s if she wanted to take them now. _By Merlin, she even surpassed me!_ thought James.

"My dear," began Professor Dumbledore. "You've passed every single test we gave you. Your abilities amaze even myself. But I cannot put you in the first year classes. You will surely be bored with the lessons there. In fact, I don't know where to put you at all! So instead, I want you to decide what year you want to be placed in."

"What year is Severus?" asked the girl.

"Wait a minute!" retorted James. "You can't study with the fifth years! You're too young! You'll just feel out of place among the fifteen year-olds."

"Will you make her feel that way, James?" said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. James was dumbfounded. "W-well, of course not, sir!"

"Being the big brother that you are, I am sure you can protect your sister from the dangers of being with fifth year students." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"But I can't protect her while she's in the Slytherin house, Professor!"

"Then I shall call on Mr. Snape and ask him to guard your sister while she's over at the Slytherins." That was the end of the discussion.

After everyone had left, Professor Dumbledore was left looking out the window of his office, staring into the darkening sky. "Why didn't you tell her about the Gryffindor Guardian?" asked the hat from it's resting place. "Not yet," replied Professor Dumbledore. "As much as she seems to know everything needed to fight Voldemort, she is still after all only eight. Besides..." Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes in thought. "It's only the first sign. We can't be sure until we see the second sign. Then we tell her who she is."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

"Hello!"

"Argh!" Severus jumped from his seat at the sound. He turned around to see Mariannah staring at him again. "Oh. It's you," he said as he went back to his seat.

"My name's Mariannah..."

"Yes, I know. James's sister," he sneered. "What do you want?" A few hours ago, he had been called by the headmaster and was told to take care of his enemy's sister while she was in the Slytherin house. After he came out, the Marauders confronted Snape, threatening to tear him limb from limb if anything happened to Mariannah while she was in his care. It really wasn't his day and he didn't think it could get any worse... until now.

"Nothing much," she said with all innocence. "I just wanted to ask if I could sit with you."

"Sure, whatever you want to do," Severus replied callously. "Just don't disturb me right now. I'm trying to finish my potions homework." Mariannah sat quietly by his side and propped her head on her arms, observing how Severus concocted his potion. Severus was about to add some wormwood to the mixture when she suddenly stopped him. "Wait! You shouldn't add that!" she said. Severus faced her, seething with anger. "I told you not to disturb me!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Mariannah said in defiant manner. She straightened up. "But you should read up on your recipe first before putting in the wormwood. Otherwise, you might find yourself in trouble." She got off her stool and walked back towards the common room. Severus' eyes followed Mariannah as she left. Severus mumbled something as he put down the wormwood and searched his pockets for a piece of paper. He finally found it and began reading off the recipe. She was right! If he had added the wormwood, his potion might have reacted in such a way it would leave him in the hospital wing for weeks. He put down the recipe and stared towards the common room. _But how did she know about the potion? None of the other students have learned this recipe yet..._

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	6. Ch 4 Confessions

**Last updated on January 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 4  
Confessions**

Severus heard a knock on his classroom door, followed by it creaking open. He looked up to find Mariannah peeking into the classroom. "Come in, Mariannah," Severus said. Mariannah entered the Potions classroom to find Severus reaching for an ingredient to add to his potion.

"Stop!" she cried out. Severus froze just as he was about to drop it into the cauldron. "What are you doing?" said Mariannah as she strode towards the Potions Master. "You know you can't add that to your potion! You want to end up on the hospital ward for the next eight weeks?" Severus looked at her stoically. "I see you haven't lost your touch." Severus put down the wormwood and covered the pot. "The potion is already finished. I'll just let this simmer here."

"Now that was mean of you," said Mariannah, her expression in disbelief. "Well," began Severus. "The headmaster did mention that I bring you up to speed with the latest in potions and spells. I had to find out how good your knowledge of potions is after all these years."

"Well, you could have just asked!" said Mariannah, pouting her lips and folding her arms in front of her. "Then I will next time," said Severus, bowing towards Mariannah.

"Shall we?" Severus said, offering his arm to Mariannah. "Severus!" said Mariannah with mock surprise. "I've never seen you so... polite." She took his arm and they started walking towards the Great Hall. As they entered the Great Hall, she heard gasps from the people at the front. Since there were few professors during the summer holidays, everyone was seated on one of the house. Mariannah saw familiar faces. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and...

"Remus Lupin!" She let go of Severus and ran towards the arms of Remus. Remus twirled Mariannah around as Mariannah herself squealed in delight. "My goodness, how are you?" asked an excited Mariannah. "Oh I'm fine, I'm fine. Look at you! You look exquisite! Everyone thought you were dead! I couldn't believe what Professor Dumbledore was telling us until I saw you walk in with..." Remus stopped in mid-sentence to see who exactly led her in. He saw Snape walking towards them, his face grim and unemotional. "Oh, him," said Remus. Mariannah hugged Remus one last time before letting go and meeting the other teachers.

"So good to see you again!" said Professor Flitwick.

"How are you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, I can't believe you're here!!" exclaimed Professor Sprout.

She hugged each and every teacher she'd known before. Then she came upon a black dog sitting next to Professor Dumbledore. "Wait a minute," said Mariannah. Her expression quickly changed from happiness to anger. "I know you! Show yourself!" The dog promptly transformed into Sirius Black. "Sirius!" "Mariannah!" said Sirius. He then proceeded to hug Mariannah except she wasn't hugging back. Instead she shocked everyone by forcefully shoving her knee into the man's groin, causing him to double over in pain. Severus, Professor Dumbledore, Flitwick and Remus flinched when they saw what happened.

Sirius was now on the ground, his hands protecting his privates. "You're not still angry at what I did to Severus now, are you?" he squeaked. Back when they were studying, Sirius had played a trick on Severus. It almost cost Severus his life if James hadn't saved him. Mariannah had been mad at Sirius ever since. "Oh! So you noticed?" said Mariannah, her voice cold and seething. Remus couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Severus, on the other hand, was trying not to smile. I will forever engrave this into my memory, thought Severus. "But," continued Mariannah. "Now that I've dealt my revenge, I forgive you, Sirius."

"Thank you!" said Sirius, his voice still small and raspy. "I shall forever remember you for your compassion." Mariannah smiled ruefully at Sirius. After which she faced a very stern headmaster. "I'm sorry, Albus. I should really watch my temper," Mariannah apologized. "You are forgiven, my dear," said Professor Dumbledore. "But the next time you try to make someone impotent in that manner, I will have to take drastic measures." Mariannah nodded. "Very well," continued Professor Dumbledore, his smile returning. "Please, join us in dinner."

The dinner was quite pleasant. Everyone was asking what she had been doing the past fifteen years. They wanted to know more about her fiancée. They also talked about old times in the school, especially after Sirius had quite recovered from Mariannah's earlier attack on his privates. Soon, everyone was satisfied with food and stories. It was time for bed. They said their good-byes and Severus accompanied Mariannah back to her quarters.

As they walked, Severus began to talk about plans on what to do about Hogwarts first thing in the morning. They talked about existing securities and possible upgrades. Mariannah invited Severus into her quarters and they continued to talk, plan, debate, argue, and eventually agree. They finally finished after a few hours. Mariannah decided to make some tea before they both turned in for the night. Severus took his and sipped. "Hmm. Your extra Potions project," said Severus. "I still you still remember," said Mariannah as she poured herself a cup, and then sat next to Severus. "Of course," said Severus. "How can one forget his own potions project being shelved into second place by tea." They continued to sip their tea in silence. Mariannah noticed something though.

"Is there anything troubling you, Severus?" asked Mariannah.

Severus set his cup on his lap and took a deep breath. "What did you mean a while back when you said, 'you had to make your peace'?" Mariannah drained her cup and asked if Severus was finished with his. When he nodded, she levitated both cups towards the nearest table with a wave of her hand. She then faced Severus. Those eyes again! thought Severus. I wish she didn't have to look at me with those eyes. "Severus," Mariannah began. "When I said that I had to make my peace... I meant... well..." She was hesitant to say what she had in mind. She looked down at her hands.

Severus had to know. "Why did you go, Mariannah? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my idea. The night Voldemort struck me down... well... Albus found me. He told me about James and Lily and Harry. He told me Voldemort didn't really die. He... he wanted me to hide. I had to lay low. I was very weak when he found me and he was worried that the death eaters might come after me and finish me off. I wanted to tell you I was going. Albus said it won't be a good idea. The less anyone knows that I was still alive, the greater the chance for me to gather my strength again."

"It was hard for me to just suddenly go," Mariannah said. Severus lifted her face to his to find her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Severus stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I was so depressed. I really... I mean..." Mariannah stopped to compose herself, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Anyway," she sniffed. "After a few years in Waltham Abbey, I decided to just move on with my life. I didn't want to go back here at all. The whole thing just hurts too much." Mariannah gave a weak laugh. "What would you expect? I was thirteen when I was exiled into the muggle world."

Severus couldn't bear it any longer. He proceeded to hug Mariannah. Mariannah was startled, but did not try to fight him. Instead she hugged him tightly as well. Soon Severus cradled the crying Mariannah in his arms.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	7. Ch 5 The Dance

**Last updated on January 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 5  
The Dance**

"I want to go!"

"No!" said James and Severus in unison. The two enemies looked at each other and shuddered. It felt really strange for the two to start agreeing on something for the first time.

"Mariannah, dearest," said James as he held his sister's shoulders. "Be reasonable! It's only for the fifth to seventh years."

"But I am a fifth year student!" Mariannah was defiant as usual. "Yes, I know that," explained James. "But you're eight years old! Surely you don't want to be the only kid in the ball?"

Halloween was nearing. The teachers have decided to do something special for a change and hold a Grand Halloween Ball for the fifth to seventh years. Earlier, Severus was shocked when Mariannah asked him what would be best for her to wear to the ball. After making a futile attempt to explain to Mariannah that she's not supposed to go, Severus decided to go over to James. _She's his sister after all!_ he thought.

James could now see the tears welling up in his sister's eyes. "Oh no," said James. "You're not going to do that to me this time. I absolutely refuse to let you attend that ball. Trust me... you'll be so out of place! Now if you were actually fifteen years old or even look fifteen, I could reconsider."

"Really?" the little girl sniffed. "Yes," James said. Mariannah stopped crying and stared at her brother. It made James feel uneasy. _Why do I get the feeling I just gave my kid sister a drastic idea?_

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Everyone was having such a wonderful time at the ball. It wasn't everyday that the teachers would allow them to stay up as late as they wanted. There was dancing, drinks and food everywhere. Peter, Remus and Sirius were thinking of ways to try to get past Professor McGonagall and spike the punch. Lily Evans and James were in the middle of the grand hall dancing the night away. Severus in the meantime was tucked away in the corner with a small group of Slytherin girls tittering on his right. He was staring at James dancing with Lily, thoroughly jealous at his enemy's luck. Severus crossed his arms in front of him and looked towards Peter, Remus and Sirius. _Thinking of trouble again as usual_, he thought. Then the music stopped. He noticed everyone was staring at him.

No, not him. The door next to him. It had opened to reveal a lovely young lady in royal green dress robes with a silver cobra head emblazoned at the back. She surveyed the hall until her gaze settled on Severus. Severus felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Red lips, ebony black hair that fell softly around her face and on her shoulders, porcelain white skin. And those eyes... _Wait a minute! I know those eyes!_ Severus stared at her in astonishment. _It can't be!_ James was now running towards the girl. "Mariannah! What did you do?"

Everyone in the room was now mumbling. The Slytherin girls next to Severus were now whispering, wondering if she made an aging potion. The Headmaster stood up and asked everyone in the hall to be quiet. He then called for Mariannah to come forward.

She walked with an air of confidence. Every step seemed sure and calculated, yet swift and soundless. Her rich robes billowed behind her. She smiled at Peter, Remus and Sirius as she passed them. The boys had been staring at her with their mouth open. Lily had to come and poke the boys to their senses. Mariannah went up to Professor Dumbledore. She curtsied and smiled at the headmaster. James was immediately by her side, eager to find out what had happened.

"Hello, Mariannah," said the headmaster.

"Hello, sir," said Mariannah, her voice silky and unnerving. James noticed that her voice was more mature now.

"What did you do to yourself? Did you make an aging potion, my dear?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I didn't do anything headmaster," she coolly said. "I was in my quarters, thinking, wishing I could be fifteen so I can join the ball. I was contemplating on making an Aging Potion, but didn't know how I can get the ingredients. Suddenly, I felt something warm. There was a flash of light. The next thing I knew, I'm fifteen. Or at least, I look fifteen." Her eyes were staring at Professor Dumbledore's, piercing, as if searching for something. Professor Dumbledore looked at her, and then realized that the next words she was saying wasn't being said at all. _I know what you're thinking. I'm the Gryffindor Guardian._

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I see," he simply said. The Headmaster then looked at the puzzled James. "It's alright, son," assured Professor Dumbledore. "No harm done. Mariannah, meet me in my office first thing tomorrow morning. There is something important we must discuss. But for now..." The old wizard was now addressing the hall. "Let us continue with our merry making! Music!" He clapped and the music started again. Mariannah curtsied again, looked at her brother, then at the hall and proceeded to make a beeline towards Severus.

Severus was now looking at her with awe. When he realized Mariannah was coming nearer, he composed himself. Mariannah was now in front of him and held out her hand to him. "Would you like to dance?"

"Come on," said a Slytherin girl. "Why would a kid like you want to dance with him?"

"Well," Mariannah said calmly, her voice cold and cutting. "I don't see you asking him to dance. Why don't you ask him now?" Mariannah stared down at the girl. The girl was big and could easily overpower Mariannah, but somehow the Slytherin felt that it would be better to leave this changed girl alone. "In that case," continued Mariannah. She face Severus and smiled. "Dance with me, please?" Her voice was warmer now. Friendly. Severus didn't know what made him change his mind, but he got up from his seat. He noticed that despite her older appearance Mariannah was still smaller than him. Her forehead only reaching his chin. Severus took her hand and led her to the middle of the dancefloor.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Mariannah was deep in her books when Severus entered her office. "Mariannah, it's time for lunch."

"Oh is it already?" Mariannah said, looking at the clock. "My, I didn't notice. I've been so absorbed with the past teaching material of the former instructors. Did Lockhart really use this book?" she said holding up Lockhart's Voyages with Vampires like a moldy old sandwich. She gave Severus a questionable look. Severus snapped his head to the side and grunted his disapproval of the book and it's author. "Eww. I'll take that as a yes," said Mariannah, promptly throwing the book into the garbage bin.

"Alright then, let's go." Mariannah got up from her chair and started towards Severus. It was then that Severus noticed what she was wearing. "I remember that dress," he said, his voice warmer than usual. She was wearing the royal green dress robes she wore when they first danced. Severus offered his arm to Mariannah again as before. Mariannah took his arm and they started for the door.

"I'm glad you still remember," said Mariannah with a smile.

"How could I forget," said Severus, giving a small smile. "It was the most wonderful day of my life."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Professor Dumbledore eyed Mariannah while she danced with Severus. _Transfiguration. Telepathy._ The old wizard sat back on his chair. _Yes_, he thought. _She's the one._

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	8. Ch 6 Introducing the New Professor

**Last updated on January 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Chapter 6 Introducing the New Professor 

Mariannah was fixing her cloak when she heard a knock on her door. "In a minute!" she called out. She made sure everything was all right with what she wore. More knocking on the door made her realize how long she's taken to make sure everything was perfect. She opened the door immediately. Severus was standing before her, just stopping in mid-knock. He was wearing his usual black teaching robes.

"It took you long enough," growled Severus. Mariannah ignored his remark.

"Well," Mariannah said, taking a deep breath. "Let's get to it then, shall we?" Severus nodded and stepped aside to let Mariannah pass. They were to do one last round of the grounds. A final check to see that all their new spells and enchantments were in place and stable.

As Mariannah walked in front of him, Severus took in her wardrobe. Her velvet cloak draped around her, covering whatever she was wearing underneath completely. The cloak was royal green in color with a silver cobra head at the back, just like the dress robes she wore before. Underneath the cloak came the dull sound of boots hitting stone. Severus could only guess what she wore underneath. "I bet you a hundred galleons that I know what you're wearing underneath that cloak," stated Severus, in his usual unfeeling manner. Mariannah chuckled. "Keep it. I'll probably lose." With that, they started their rounds.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

The students had started to fill the Great Hall. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were surveying the High Table. "Snape's not here yet," noticed Ron. "Oh, he'll show up," said Hermione as she continued to look at the other tables. "I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be?" asked Harry. "I heard we'll be having a female teacher this time," said Ron as he continued to scan the teachers. "Ron, sit down!" said Hermione. Ron was almost standing on his seat looking around. "The sorting ceremony is about to start!"

The sorting ceremony is a yearly event where the first years are sorted into their respective houses. This was usually done with the aid of a magical Sorting Hat. After a wonderful song and an hour of sorting, Harry noticed that the table was still missing two teachers. "What happened to Snape?" asked Harry. "Maybe he got sick!" said Ron, a big smile on his face. "Or even fired!" "Maybe," said Hermione. "He's been sent out on a special mission by Professor Dumbledore and hasn't come back yet!"

Their talk was cut short when the Headmaster called the students' attention. "As you know," began Professor Dumbledore. "We are entering a dangerous year. With Voldemort back, we need to take extra precautions to ensure your safety." The mention of You-Know-Who's name sent shivers to most of the students in the hall. Even the teachers flinched. "Which is why it is most comforting to know that our Potions Master and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor have been hard at work the past summer making sure that Hogwarts is as safe for you as it has always been." As if on cue, the doors of the great hall opened. Severus walked towards the teachers' table as the doors closed behind him. His robes billowing in his wake. "We're sorry we're late, headmaster," said Severus. "But we had to finish some last minute checks on the school grounds."

"That's all right, Professor," said Professor Dumbledore. "I understand. I should have remembered that our Defense teacher still has that perfectionist streak in her. Very much like you, yes Professor Snape?" Severus just sneered and walked towards his seat.

The doors of the great hall opened one more time to reveal the new Defense teacher, walking with the same confidence and grace that the Headmaster saw during the Grand Halloween Ball years back. Her cloak flowed smoothly behind her but never opened to reveal whatever it was hiding underneath. Her expression was stoic. "Ah, yes!" exclaimed the old man. "Students, may I introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Mariannah Potter!"

Ron quickly glanced at Harry. "Did he say Potter?" he said in surprise.

Mariannah stopped a while in front of the headmaster and paid her respects with a curtsy. Then she continued to her chair. Severus was still standing, waiting for her to take her place beside him. He helped the newcomer to her seat before taking one himself. "Say," said Ron. "Did my eyes deceive me or did Snape just become a gentleman?"

"Professor Potter," the headmaster continued, "is a graduate of Hogwarts, having finished her studies here in just three years." The great hall was now buzzing. "She has the highest scores in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the last one hundred years, though I think we shall soon see someone beating her record in the O.W.L.s this year." Professor Dumbledore smiled as he glanced briefly towards the Gryffindor table. "She is a Slytherin house member, as you can see from her cloak." Draco Malfoy grinned.

The Headmaster continued. "She excelled in all her subjects, her best being in the Potions, Transfiguration and, of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact, I do believe she surpassed Professor Snape by a mere point when they both took on an extra Potions project years back." Mariannah glanced at Severus with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Severus put on his worst scowl. "Beaten by tea," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh no!" groaned Ron. "If she's anything like Snape, it surely will be hell on earth in our Defense classes!"

"Finally, though she is a Slytherin alumnus, she is also very much loyal to the Gryffindor house." The Headmaster said this with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as he looked towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone was now mumbling in surprise and confusion. Draco's smile faltered. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "My students, Mariannah Potter is the last of her kind. She is a Gryffindor Guardian."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

"Good morning, sir."

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk to find an older Mariannah in front of him. "Please take a seat, my dear," he said as he put away the papers he was working on. Mariannah took her seat and waited for her headmaster to speak. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing.

"Now then, first question. Who told you that you are a Gryffindor Guardian?"

"You did, sir," answered Mariannah. "Oh?" inquired Professor Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, you didn't exactly say it," said Mariannah. "I just somehow read it from your mind. You were thinking that I just might be a Gryffindor Guardian. But I don't really know what it means."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked towards his bookshelf. After a while, he found what he was looking for and took out a thin grayish book, which he gave to the girl. The girl opened it to find it contained information on the Gryffindor Guardian.

    _The Gryffindor Guardian's origins are unknown. They are a special breed of wizards and witches that can never really die. They may grow old and "die" but their consciousness and powers are transferred to another wizard of their own choosing. This is very much like a phoenix being reborn from the ashes. They are called upon to protect the wizarding world from the emergence of very powerful dark wizards._

Mariannah looked at Professor Dumbledore. "So, there are more like me?" she asked.

"Alas, I'm afraid not," said Professor Dumbledore. "There are supposed to be only six Guardians, each having a particular talent that is more powerful than any other wizard. Voldemort knew about the Gryffindor Guardians and became determined to hunt each and every one down and destroy them permanently. The moment he is able to kill one, he would chant a powerful curse that would disintegrate the consciousness. I thought all six have been destroyed, until you came."

Mariannah thought a bit. "It says that the consciousness of a Guardian is transferred to another person. Wouldn't that mean I should remember who I was before? How come I don't?"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?" said the Headmaster. "Try clearing your mind. Remove the clutter of your own personal thoughts." Mariannah reflected on this and stared down at the floor. Then her eyes widened at some sort of realization. "I remember some stuff," she said. "But, it's all jumbled like a puzzle. Only the pieces don't quite seem to fit." She looked at the Headmaster once again. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I see. So Voldemort wasn't able to really destroy all of it after all. Might be that bits and pieces of each consciousness have all concentrated on you. Which explains why I observed that you used two of the special talents and not just one: transfiguration and telepathy." Professor Dumbledore smiled as he said this. "I will expect to see the other four talents to manifest themselves soon." He then stood up and walked over to Mariannah.

"Now, it's time for you to pull yourself together, so to speak," said Professor Dumbledore, putting his hand over her shoulder. "What I want you to do is concentrate on the pieces and try to fit them together." "How will I know if they do fit?" asked Mariannah. "Oh, you will know," answered Professor Dumbledore.

Mariannah nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on her task. Little by little, she remembered how Voldemort attacked the Guardians. Voldemort had systematically hunted all of them down. Professor Dumbledore was right. For every Guardian Voldemort tried to destroy, a small part of the consciousness was always left behind. These had combined to form a new consciousness and found their way to Mariannah. Though the consciousness was fractured, the power of each Guardian was intact. So now she had the combined magic of six Guardians. Essentially, she was just as strong as Voldemort.

Mariannah opened her eyes and looked at Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster saw a different light in her eyes, like someone new has emerged from its depths. "I understand now," the girl said in her usual cool manner. "I see that one of the Guardians was an old friend of yours, sir." Professor Dumbledore nodded. She stood up and walked towards the window.

"Sir, I'm a bit overwhelmed by this," said Mariannah as she stared outside. "I feel like I have too much magic to begin with." "Do not worry," said Professor Dumbledore. "I will help you train and keep that power under control. We don't want you getting killed by your own hand now, do we?"

"We shall begin your training next week, after curfew. We can't let anyone know that a Gryffindor Guardian is alive and well. Will that be a problem for you?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "No, sir," answered Mariannah. "I don't think so."

"Good," said Professor Dumbledore as he returned to his seat. Mariannah faced the headmaster with a worried look. "Do you think I can control this, Professor Dumbledore? I mean, I'm just eight after all."

"You will be just fine, Mariannah," said Professor Dumbledore. "Just fine."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continuedDefense_


	9. Ch 7 Saves and Taunts

**Last updated on February 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 7  
Saves and Taunts**

The students were startled as Mariannah walked into the classroom banging the door behind her. "There will be no foolishness in this class now," she said as she strode towards the front of the class. She turned to face her students with a stern glare. _Double classes with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. What a wonderful way to start the year_, she thought.

The students were looking at her with a sense of awe, foreboding and a little bit of dejavu. "She sounds exactly like Snape! With that kind of attitude I don't think she's related to you at all," whispered Ron to Harry. Harry nodded, still looking at the professor's cloak. It was the same one she wore on the night of the Sorting Ceremony.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley that I am not like Professor Snape," said Mariannah, glaring at Ron so intensely that the boy felt he was about to shrink. "Though I do admit that we agree on a particular... teaching style." Ron gulped. "The reason I gave you all fair warning is because if you don't pay attention I might end up killing all of you." Mariannah saw the shock on her students' faces. Mariannah raised an eyebrow. "Well, this **IS** Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it not? This isn't Lockhart's Dueling Club. As such I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves. If you fool around in my class, you might miss something. So it's either you pay attention to what I teach or end up at Madam Pomfrey's for the rest of the year. Is that understood?" She gave a small smile as she saw her students nod.

Mariannah continued her lecture with a friendlier tone of voice. "Now, this will be a very special class. I'm one who would rather do practical than theoretical teaching. I leave the theories as your homework. Each of you will be taking a more active part in learning about the dark arts and how to defend yourself against them. I think Professor Lupin tried a similar approach as well?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So, it will almost be like that." She paused a bit before continuing. "Albeit, with a bit more injuries than you would expect. Which is why the hospital wing will be on alert during all my classes. Don't worry. I will try not to hurt you... much." Ron gulped again at the thought of the risk of major injury during the Defense classes.

"I don't like to teach inside the classroom so we'll all be going out on the grounds, preferably the Quidditch field. We'll only be meeting here for written and oral exams. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded their confirmation. "All right then, any questions?"

Silence. "All right then. I think some of you have questions regarding my... history."

Draco Malfoy immediately raised his hand. "Is it true that you were in the Slytherin house when you were still studying here?" Mariannah eyed Draco intently. "Mr. Malfoy, weren't you listening to Professor Dumbledore when he introduced me after the Sorting ceremony?" Her tone was cold and cutting. Draco started stammering an explanation. "Five points to be deducted from the Slytherin house, for your classmate's lack of attention."

Draco scowled. "And another ten points for swearing, Mr. Malfoy!" "What?" exclaimed Draco. "But I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mariannah in a very sarcastic tone. "I forgot to mention. I am telepathic. So keep your thoughts in rein." Mariannah then turned to Longbottom. She stared at Neville, amused at how his face was all scrunched up in utter concentration. "Mr. Longbottom," said Mariannah. Neville opened his eyes to look at the Defense professor. "Only very extreme thoughts catch my attention. Otherwise, it would take some concentration on my part to intentionally read one's mind," she said warmly to the boy. Everyone noticed how her expression had softened while she spoke to Neville. She then laughed lightly, surprising everyone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean... yes... Professor Snape in your grandmother's dress does have some possibilities. No, you won't be deducted for that, Mr. Longbottom. But I do think he would look better in yellow. " Neville blushed while some of the Gryffindors laughed.

Hermione raised her hand. "Why were you in the Slytherin house when you're the Gryffindor Guardian?"

Mariannah smiled. "Excellent question, Miss Granger. Let me just tell you this. I never chose to become a Guardian. It chose me. As for my being sorted to the Slytherin house, the hat wasn't supposed to put me there." She looked straight into Hermione's eyes and said in a dangerous voice, "I made it put me in Slytherin."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

There were still a few minutes to spare in between classes. Harry decided to approach Mariannah right after the Defense class finished. Mariannah was sitting behind her desk writing something. He stayed behind and waited until he was the only student left in the room with the professor. He was very hesitant on approaching her. From what transpired during the whole class, her emotions change faster than you can say "Quidditch". He had so many questions and he didn't know where to begin. One being...

"Yes, Harry, I am your aunt." Harry just stood open-mouthed. "You... you read that?" "Of course. You were practically screaming the question in your head." She looked up at Harry, putting down her quill. Mariannah looked at Harry for a while, then smiled. "You look so much like James, you know that?" she said softly. She was smiling now but Harry noticed a sadness in her eyes.

Mariannah got up and approached her nephew. "You have so many questions right now. But I don't think you have time to find out the answers at this point. Suffice to say it's quite a long story and telling it to you now would mean the wrath of your potions professor." Mariannah led Harry out of the classroom. "So I'll tell you what. Let's have a one-on-one talk during lunch, hm?" She smiled at Harry. This time she was really happy. Harry somehow felt like a warm blanket had been wrapped around him. She made him feel so at ease. Harry nodded.

"Right then," said Mariannah. "Off you go. See you at lunch."

"OK," said Harry. "See you." Then he started walking towards the dungeons. Mariannah followed Harry with her eyes as he disappeared around the stairs. Then looked at the clock. A sudden realization overcame her and she frowned. "Oh dear..."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

"Mr. Potter! You're late!" shouted Professor Snape. Harry looked at the Potions Master. The professor had his usual look of loathing again. "I'm sorry, sir," apologized Harry. "But I had to speak to Professor Potter."

Severus was about to deduct points from the Gryffindor house because of Harry's tardiness when he suddenly stopped. Right behind Harry was Mariannah, shaking her head and wagging her finger from side to side. None of the students noticed that she was there. "Don't you dare..." she mouthed at Severus. Severus was obviously irritated by this. With Mariannah there, he couldn't have his daily dose of putting the Gryffindor students down by deducting points due to Harry. Severus just let out a long sigh of resignation. "Well, what are you waiting for, Potter? Halloween?" he snapped at Harry. "Go take your seat!"

The whole class was aghast at the turn of events. Harry quickly went to his seat before the professor could change his mind about deducting from the house. Severus turned his attention to the blackboard behind him when he heard Mariannah's voice in his head. "Careful," she said. "We don't want to be mindlessly deducting points from the houses now, do we?" Severus turned around only to find that Mariannah had already disappeared.

"Blasted Guardian," muttered Severus under his breath as he marched towards the door and slammed it shut.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Mariannah calmly looked up as Severus banged open her office door.

"What was that all about? How dare you stop me from doing my job!" said Severus, anger seething in every word.

"I was only protecting my nephew," said Mariannah in a matter of fact manner. Mariannah looked at Severus innocently, giving a small smile.

"You're supposed to protect him when he is in danger," Severus pointed out. "And he was," said Mariannah, holding her gaze with Severus. "You were about to do psychological harm to the boy with your snide remarks and put-downs, weren't you?" Her smile widened now.

Severus' face contorted with fury. Still Mariannah smiled. Mariannah then returned to her reading. "You can keep getting madder, Sev," she said. "Or you can accept the usual defeat and leave my office quietly." She looked at Severus again, watching his reaction. Mariannah knew how much he hated being called anything but Severus. "You know you've never won a verbal sword fight with me yet. What makes you think you can get lucky now?" Severus opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it immediately realizing it was a losing battle. He turned around and swiftly walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Mariannah just shook her head and went back to her reading. _I missed taunting him like that._

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	10. Ch 8 Discoveries

**Last updated on February 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 8  
Discoveries**

"My lord," said the death eater, bowing low towards Voldemort. "I have some news which may interest you."

"Speak, Malfoy," said Voldemort, eyeing the death eater. "And make it worth my while."

"I have received an owl from my son. He says they have a Gryffindor Guardian as one of their new professor." Voldemort stared at Lucius Malfoy icily. "For your sake, Malfoy, that news better not be a joke." Malfoy kept his head down, afraid to look at the Dark Lord. "But it's true, my Lord!" he exclaimed. "Mariannah has returned."

Voldemort nodded a bit. "I see. So, she survived. Very clever girl." Voldemort smiled. "Too bad she isn't one of mine. It would have been nice to have an intelligent death eater again." Voldemort's face was stern as he looked at Malfoy.

"Get up," he ordered. Malfoy obediently stood and looked at his master. "Ask your son to tell you more about the Guardian. What she has been up to for the past fourteen years. It's time we get reacquainted with our former comrade."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch. Harry scanned the High Table for Professor Potter. "She's not here," Harry told his friends. "Maybe she's just late, Harry," said Hermione. "Come on, let's take our seats. I'm starving," said Ron as he headed for the Gryffindor table.

They were already through the middle of lunch when Mariannah arrived. She scanned the hall until her eyes rested on Harry. "Hey, Harry," said Ron. "There she is!" Harry looked behind him and saw the professor walking towards his seat. "I'm sorry for being late, Harry," apologized Mariannah. "I completely forgot about lunch. What time is your next class?" "About an hour and a half from now, Professor," answered Harry.

"Good," said Mariannah, smiling warmly at Harry. "Just enough time for that chat I promised you. When you're finished with lunch, just approach me at the High Table, OK?" Harry nodded. Mariannah ruffled Harry's hair before going over to the teacher's table to have her lunch. Like before, Mariannah took her seat beside Severus.

Mariannah put some salad on her plate. Then looked intently at Severus' platter. Severus soon noticed this. "What?" he spat at Mariannah. "Nothing," she said. "Just wondering how soon you'll be finishing your lunch. Otherwise, you won't mind if Harry sat with us, yes?" Mariannah smiled as Severus almost choked on his food. Severus shot a nasty look at Mariannah. "I promised to talk to him during lunch," explained Mariannah as she started to eat her salad. "I was late again, as you can see. So I told him to just come over here when he's finished so we could talk." She daintily speared a slice of tomato and brought it to her mouth. She was still smiling at Severus, amused at his reaction.

"He can't sit up here!" sneered Severus. "This table is for teachers only!"

"Oh?" Mariannah then turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster was talking to Professor McGonagall when he looked at Mariannah. He then nodded and winked. Mariannah smiled and faced Severus again. "There. I have the headmaster's permission now." Severus scowled. "Oh, come on now, Sev. It's just this once."

"Don't. Call. Me. Sev!" growled Severus. Mariannah was still smiling at him. "Besides, he has no place to sit here."

"Severus, most of the people here are about to finish lunch, as you can see." Some of the teachers were now standing up to go back to work. Most of the students were also leaving the hall now.

Severus wanted to swear at the woman next to him but thought twice about it. Not with the headmaster looking at the two of them. _Bloody hell!_ thought Severus. _Even Albus is smiling!_ "Here comes Harry now," said Mariannah. Severus turned his head to see Harry timidly walking towards the table. Harry was unsure of coming up to the table at all. Not with Professor Snape next to Professor Potter. Severus scowled at Harry, finished the rest of his pumpkin juice and got up from his seat. He then strode off.

_Damn Guardian! Annoying as ever!_ thought Severus as he went out the hall doors.

_Bloody death eater!_ Mariannah thought in amusement. She then turned her attention to Harry. "Come, dear," invited the professor. "Sit beside me. We have a lot to talk about."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

"Hello again!"

"Argh!" cried out Severus. He had almost put a little too much armadillo bile into his potion. He turned around to face who ever distracted him. "You again?" he yelled at Mariannah. "Yes, me again," she said sweetly.

"Why do you always keep popping up every time I'm trying to work?" snapped Severus. Mariannah didn't answer. Instead she smiled at him again.

"Well?" said Severus.

"I just like to know," started Mariannah. She stopped whatever she was about to say, looking at Severus intently.

"Go on, girl! Know what?" Severus said impatiently. "Come on now! I haven't got all day!"

"I'd like to know how far I can go before you start running away from me like a raving lunatic." She smiled impishly at the shocked young man.

"Wha- What?" Severus was surprised. "You... this is your idea of... fun?" The girl nodded. Severus stared at Mariannah. "You... like... irritating... people?"

"Oh, no!" said Mariannah, still smiling impishly. "Just certain people. James, for instance. But he's busy with Quidditch practice. So I went to you instead."

_James!_ Next thing Severus knew, he was running towards the Quidditch field. "James!" yelled Severus. "Come down from there! We need to talk!"

"Hey! Can't you see they're practicing?" shouted Sirius as he, Remus and Peter moved towards Severus.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and Potter!" sneered Severus. The Marauders can clearly see that the man was furious at something.

"OK, Snape," said James as he flew down to the ground. "What is it?"

"Your sister is totally annoying!" spat Severus. "She keeps popping up out of nowhere. Scaring me out of my wits. Distracting me from my work. She's absolutely bloody annoying!" James looked at Severus, amused at the news. "Oh! So now she's doing it to you!" James and the other Marauders started to howl with laughter. "Oh my! For a moment there I thought she's still being nice to you! Well, at least she's found a new victim."

Severus stared at him icily. It took some time before James could stop laughing. "Still," James continued, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I don't know if I can take that as good or bad news."

"What do you mean, Potter?" said Severus. "To put it bluntly, Snape. She only annoys people to death if she really likes the person," stated James. Severus was now quite confused by what he heard and James was quite aware of this. "Severus," James said staring into Severus' eyes. "She. Likes. You."

Severus stared back at James, dumbfounded and mouth agape. "Honestly," said James. "I don't know what she sees in you. But if it's making your life miserable, I guess that's a consolation for us. Now, if you'll excuse me." James got back on his broom and returned to Quidditch practice.

Severus was still in shock as he walked away from the field.

"Ah!" said Remus to Sirius as they watched Severus walk away. "This is definitely going to be one interesting year!"

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Mariannah looked at her watch. "Well, you better be running along now, Harry," she said. "It's almost two o'clock." Mariannah and Harry had been talking for a long time. Yet, Harry felt that it wasn't enough. There was so much to learn about his aunt. Mariannah read his thoughts again.

"Don't worry, Harry," she told the boy. "We'll have time for another chat again soon."

"Thank you, Ma'am... I mean... Aunt Mariannah! I look forward to that," said Harry, and proceeded to go to his next class. Mariannah smiled as she watched her nephew leave the Hall. "Well, my dear?" asked an elderly voice beside her. She looked to see that Albus was still in his seat. "Albus!" she said. "You're still here?"

"Of course!" said Professor Dumbledore. "It's nice to see Harry getting to know about his aunt." The Headmaster got up to sit closer to Mariannah. "What about you, my dear? I noticed that you kept Harry entranced with your stories." The old man smiled at Mariannah. "Ah, well... yes," said Mariannah, a bit embarrassed to know that the headmaster noticed that she was reading Harry's thoughts. "So, what do you think of your nephew?" queried Professor Dumbledore.

"He definitely has been through a lot, Albus," said Mariannah, her voice filled with concern. "But he's a strong boy. A bit bullheaded. Has a great dislike for Severus. Can't say I blame him though. Loves Quidditch. A great flyer." Mariannah laughed. "It's like being with a younger James," she exclaimed. Her laughter died down as she said that. Suddenly remembering the good times she and her brother had long ago. Then Voldemort. Godric's Hollow. She could have stopped it all. She could have saved them. If only she wasn't...

Albus held her shoulder, waking her from her thoughts. "Mariannah," he said in a fatherly fashion. "There was nothing anyone could have done. As I told you before, it was never your fault." Mariannah nodded at Albus. "Excuse me, Albus," she said, standing up. "I have to go now. I need to get ready for my class." With that she walked out of the hall. Professor Dumbledore sighed deeply and shook his head. "Time has not yet healed your wounds, has it?"

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	11. Ch 9 The Lesson

**Last updated on February 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 9  
The Lesson**

"Good evening, my dear!" greeted Professor Dumbledore.

"Good evening, sir," replied Mariannah. "I hope I'm not late." It was Mariannah's first night of training. She had been looking forward to it for the whole week. Though she already knew how to defend herself, based upon the various experiences of the six Guardians, she still went to the library to read up on books related to the defense against the dark arts. She even had special permission from the headmaster to roam the Restricted Section of the library and continue her studies.

"No, you're just on time." The headmaster smiled at the girl. "I notice you are not wearing your robes, Mariannah."

Mariannah smiled. Instead of robes, she had decided to wear a pair of pants, a shirt and a sweater. "I didn't feel comfortable wearing robes while training for a fight, sir. I'm afraid I might trip over them." Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then. Shall we begin?"

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand. "Let's start with something simple. See that pumpkin over there?" Mariannah looked over to where Professor Dumbledore had pointed. Twenty feet away was a rather large pumpkin. "Now, we're just going to practice your aim. Just do a severing charm. Like so." Professor Dumbledore said an incantation and promptly cut the pumpkin in half. "Now," said Professor Dumbledore. "You try it." Professor Dumbledore levitated another pumpkin from the nearby patch and replaced the first one.

Mariannah took out her wand and chanted the severing charm. She successfully cut the pumpkin in half... as well as several trees behind it. "Oh dear," exclaimed Mariannah. Even Professor Dumbledore was surprised. "Hm," said Professor Dumbledore. "A bit too much I'm afraid." Professor Dumbledore looked at the girl. "Maybe we should start with something less destructive. Can you summon another pumpkin from the patch, my dear?" Mariannah nodded and chanted "Accio pumpkin!"

Immediately, all the pumpkins from the patch started flying towards the shocked couple. Professor Dumbledore then said something that caused all the pumpkins to stop and drop to the ground. Professor Dumbledore looked at Mariannah again, then at her wand. "Let's try this now. Try to summon a pumpkin without using your wand." Mariannah nodded again and put away her wand. She hesitated before summoning for a pumpkin making a motion as if her own hand was a wand. Thankfully, one pumpkin smoothly flew up and landed in front of her.

"I see," said Professor Dumbledore as he nodded. "It seems that you are powerful enough to do magic at... shall we say... normal levels if you don't use a wand. Otherwise, using your wand greatly increases the concentration of your magic."

"So for most of your training, I will not allow you to use a wand at all," continued Professor Dumbledore. "I would like to continue training you without having to destroy half of the Hogwarts grounds you see." The old headmaster said this with a smile. "But that doesn't mean you don't need the wand." Professor Dumbledore voice took on a rather grave tone now. "Use your wand with care my dear. Remember, such power may help save lives, but it can also utterly destroy them. It can even destroy yourself."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

It was Mariannah's second meeting with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She swiftly walked across the field to the waiting students, her now familiar Slytherin cloak billowing as she walked. "Welcome, students," she greeted. "Ready for some fun?" She smiled wickedly at her class. All her students nodded. Mariannah could feel the tension in the air. She smiled a bit more. "Good," Mariannah answered. "Let us begin." With that she removed her cloak with a flourish, revealing the professor's secret attire. Instead of the usual robes, Mariannah was wearing a scarlet body suit. The emblem of the Gryffindor house could clearly be seen on the right shoulder sleeve while that of the Slytherin house was on the left. Her wand hung on her left hip.

Mariannah was amused at her students' reaction. Most were shocked. Some girls were whispering about where they could get a similar outfit. Mariannah fixed her gaze at Draco. _I'd stop that train of thought if I were you, Mr. Malfoy._ The young boy's face became even paler than usual. Suddenly, the students were quiet. "I guess I win," said a voice behind Mariannah. The defense teacher raised an eyebrow. "I never agreed to the deal, remember?" she said without turning around to see who it was. "You're late," Mariannah said as Severus took his place by her side. Severus scowled at Mariannah. "If you had told me last night that you needed my help for your class, I would have been here sooner."

"Don't worry, Severus," she said facing the potions master. "You'll only be my guinea pig for today. I won't hurt you... much." Severus raised an eyebrow at Mariannah. "Don't be so cocky now, Mariannah," sneered Severus. Mariannah's smile faded and she bit her lower lip.

"Now then," she said turning to her students. "Professor Snape has been most gracious to help me out in a demonstration of a wizard battle. Wizard battles work like duels without the formalities of such. It may either take place on the ground or in the air or even both."

"Wizard battles," continued Mariannah, "have no rules. But here, I will be stating a couple. There's usually no signal whether one is to start. The end of a battle may either mean retreat or death of one of the parties. You might never know how your opponent fights but its best that you try to find out about their style of attack. They may attack you with your back turned or they may suddenly appear right before you. So, as one of your former... uhm... professors would say, constant vigilance!"

"There are numerous books on wizard battles at the library. I would also like to suggest a particular book written by a muggle named Sun Tzu. It's called 'The Art Of War'. Though it's based on muggle wars and battles, I found this particular literature very enlightening and very much applicable to wizard battles."

Mariannah paused a bit, observing to see if her students understood what she said. She then nodded and continued. "For this demonstration, Professor Snape and myself will be showing you a flying battle. Hence we have brought our respective brooms." Mariannah pointed to her broom lying on the ground a short distance to her right. Harry noticed that the broom looked much like his Firebolt, except that he could discern the word "Lightning" on the handle. Harry also noticed Professor Snape holding a similar broom, except that the word "Thunder" was etched on the handle instead. "Mr. Potter, can you hold this for me please?" Mariannah took out her wand and gave it to Harry. The wand felt heavy in his hand. It was twelve inches and thick. Harry thought that the wand had a feel similar to Hagrid's, oak perhaps. "I don't want to find myself suddenly reaching for it and killing a talented potions professor."

"I wouldn't mind," whispered Ron to Harry, making Harry laugh. "I heard that, Mr. Weasley," growled Severus. "Five points from Gryffindor." Mariannah glared at Severus. "This isn't your class, Severus. If there's anyone who will be taking off points at this time it's going to be me!" Severus glared back at her. The students felt uneasy at seeing their two professors squaring off. "I don't like this," whispered Hermione to her two best friends. "They look like they're ready to kill each other."

The stare off continued for a few moments before Mariannah said anything. "Right then. Shall we begin, Professor?" Severus snapped his head to one side. "Accio Lightning!" Mariannah's broom flew to her outstretched hand. The defense professor was still looking at Severus. "Two rules," said Mariannah. "One. No unforgivables. Two. Battle ends when one hits the ground without a broom." With that, Mariannah jumped on her broom and flew off at an incredible speed. Severus followed. As he got off the ground, Severus took out his wand and chanted "Conglobo flammae!" A fireball shot from his wand towards his opponent. Mariannah smoothly avoided it. "Come on, Severus!" she taunted the potions master. "Is that the best you can do after all these years?" To the surprise of the students, Severus smiled (if you can call it such) and hurtled at great speed towards her.

The battle had begun.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Conglobo flammae
    _roughly translated as "form ball of fire"_

_Please excuse my Latin. I'm still learning. :-) Do drop me a line if you can come up with a better latin translation of "throw fireball"._


	12. Ch 10 The Race

**Last updated on February 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 10  
The Race **

Mariannah thought it best to just look at Severus from a distance as he studied for his O.W.L.s. She picked up a book and opened it to the middle. She hardly read a few words when she closed it again and sighed. She had been reading... no... scanning through all the books that were ever used from the first to fifth years. She already knew the books by heart and was getting quite bored.

She had been feeling the same way three weeks ago. At that time she wanted to go flying. She had asked James if she could borrow his broom. James flatly refused, telling her that she could always use one of the school brooms instead. Mariannah had reasoned that such brooms weren't fast enough. Yet James had held his ground. As a joke, James suggested that she make her own broom. It was a suggestion Mariannah took seriously.

She had asked Hagrid to help her get some twigs and branches from a particular tree. Hagrid was only too happy to oblige, especially since he was hoping to learn about broomstick making and maybe make one for himself. After a week, Mariannah had finished her broom and christened it Lightning. Hagrid accompanied her to the Quidditch field so she can give the broom a test flight.

Mariannah caught everyone's attention the moment she flew at the broom's top speed. The sudden boom of thunder on a clear and cloudless day made all the students and teachers spill out onto the field and look towards the sky. What they found astounded them. Here was a girl streaking through the sky at an incredible speed. Remus and Sirius were busy comforting a very shocked and confused James. "Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Why do I keep giving her these ideas? Mother is going to kill me!" moaned James.

When she landed, Hagrid was only too excited and mentioned to Mariannah that he couldn't wait to start making his own broom. But before he could stop her, Mariannah softly said "Obliviate", leaving Hagrid only the memory that he helped build the remarkable broom though he can't remember how. Mariannah wanted her broom to be unique. Well, not exactly. Mariannah had a premonition that no one would want to race with her while she had Lightning. So she made another broom along with Lightning. Now, all she needed to do was give the broom to the only person she wanted to race with.

Mariannah snapped out of her reverie when she heard Severus slam his book shut. "I'm going out for a walk," he said to a fellow Slytherin. Severus was already out of the common room by the time Mariannah caught up with him. "Severus!" she called out. Severus froze in mid-step. Mariannah approached him cautiously.

"I was hoping to ask a favor from you." She hesitated a bit. "Well?" snarled Severus. Mariannah took a deep breath before blurting out, "Will you race with me?" There was an uneasy silence before Severus turned around to face the girl. "Why would I want to race with you?"

"Because I know you will." Mariannah looked deep into Severus' eyes. Severus looked like he was just about ready to strangle her. "For your information, Mariannah," growled Severus, emphasizing her name in a very dangerous tone. "I will not now nor will I ever race with you. If you haven't noticed yet, your broom has a particularly unfair advantage of out-flying every godforsaken broomstick in this school!"

"That's why I'm giving you a replica of my broom," said Mariannah. Severus could not believe this. Won't she ever stop? He closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. Then opened his eyes and looked icily at the girl before him. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because there's no one else I want to race with," answered Mariannah.

Severus was stunned. _Out of so many students, why me?_ he thought. He stared at Mariannah for a few moments. "No." With that, Severus turned to continue his walk. "Severus Snape! If you don't race with me now, I'll just keep on pestering you!" Severus once again stopped. He clenched his fists and turned to face Mariannah. Mariannah had the look of triumph in her eyes. "So might as well do it now and get it over with."

"I can't bloody believe this!" hissed Severus. He felt like his head was about to explode. _Oh by Merlin's beard! Let me have a heart attack now so I can have some peace!_ He closed his eyes, his breathing hard and labored as he fought to control the urge to strike her down with an unforgivable curse. "Please?" He heard Mariannah's voice, soft and pleading. Severus felt her move closer. He caught a whiff of Mariannah's cologne. _A wonderfully heady scent_, he thought. He opened his eyes again to find Mariannah looking at him forlornly. "Just this once?"

Severus was taken aback when he looked into her eyes. There was something there. Severus thought that Mariannah was so uncomfortably close to him. He asked himself why he felt his heart beat faster. _Maybe I am having a heart attack._ Severus took a deep breath. "Fine! But just this once!" he snarled, as he tried to regain his composure.

Mariannah broke into a big smile. "Accio Lightning! Accio Thunder!" Two brooms came flying towards Mariannah. She caught them, one on each hand. "Here," she said as she handed one of the brooms to her reluctant racing partner. Severus took it and read off the handle, "Thunder." He weighed the broom in his hands. "Very light. Hard to believe you made this by yourself. Very good for an eight year old." Mariannah just shook her head in amusement. "Come on! I know you want to get this over with as soon as possible," she exclaimed. She grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him hurriedly towards the field.

Severus was wondering why he hadn't tried to wrench his hand away from the girl. He just let Mariannah pull him all the way to the spot where they were to start the race. Soon enough, they were at the edge of the school grounds. "So," started Severus, his hand still a prisoner in Mariannah's clutch. "How do you suggest we go about this race?"

"Twenty laps around the perimeter of the school grounds should do it. We start and end at this spot."

"Twenty laps?" growled Severus. Mariannah looked at him and explained. "Come on! You've seen how fast my broom can go. This race will be over in a few minutes." Severus thought about it for a few moments before nodding his head. "Now," he said. "Can I have my hand back?" The moment Mariannah let go of Severus' hand, both racers got on their brooms.

"On my mark," said Mariannah. Severus was now concentrating on getting off the ground the moment she gave the signal. But Mariannah had something else in mind. "By the way, Severus..." Severus turned his head to the girl only to be surprised by a deep, kiss. It actually left him breathless. Mariannah broke off the kiss and smiled at the stunned Slytherin. "Go." It took Severus several moments to recover. By then, Mariannah had covered most of the first lap already.

Severus didn't feel furious. In fact, he felt... giddy. The moment he jumped off the ground, Mariannah heard the boom of the broom. Seconds later, he was right beside her. "That wasn't fair!" yelled Severus, making a failed attempt to sound furious. Mariannah just laughed. "Who said it was supposed to be?" she yelled back. With that, she leaned forward to gain more speed. A second boom was heard. Soon the air was filled with the constant rumble of thunder.

All the teachers and students were out in the field, curious as to where the sounds were coming from. They soon found the two racers flying at incredible speeds. The Marauders were cheering for Mariannah to win. James voice was the loudest by far.

It was soon obvious that the race was no longer dependent on the brooms but on the riders' skill. The top speed of both brooms was the same, leaving the two always neck and neck through the entire course. Towards the last lap, Mariannah had another premonition that Severus was going to win this race. That was when she heard a strange voice in her head, low and malevolent. It didn't seem to come from one of the guardians. _You don't want to lose! You can't lose! You know what needs to be done._ Mariannah raised her wand arm and aimed her open palm towards her opponent. "Eiecto virgae!" She had aimed a hurling hex at Severus' broom.

The broom lurched and threw off Severus. He was falling from a hundred feet in the air. But Severus still had his wits about. "Accio Thunder!" About a few feet off the ground, he caught the broom as it swept past him. Without missing a beat, he flew up into the air at an incredible speed. Then his face blanched. He was now trying to stop the broom. But it was too late. In his haste to catch up, he had collided with Mariannah.

The force of the collision knocked Mariannah off her broom. Now she was falling. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off, but it was a moment too late. The last she remembered was seeing Severus rushing towards her and a flash of white light when she hit the ground.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Mariannah woke up in the hospital ward. It took some time for her vision to adjust. When it did, she saw Severus by her bedside, holding on to her hand. Mariannah looked at her hand then at Severus. She could have sworn that his expression was a mixture of concern and relief. Then again, it must have been the bloody headache that was making her see things. She looked around her before closing her eyes again. "Where's James?"

"He's in class," answered Severus. Mariannah opened her eyes again and looked at her companion. "Class? How long have I been out?" She had sworn they went flying on a Saturday.

"Three days."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Severus wanted to ask her something, but Professor Dumbledore had just entered the room. Professor Dumbledore asked Severus if he could have a moment with Mariannah in private. Severus nodded. He let go of Mariannah's hand and went out of the room. Professor Dumbledore sat by Mariannah's bedside. He was obviously disappointed at his student. The usual sparkle was lacking in his eyes. Mariannah couldn't look at him at all. Instead, she looked at the table beside her. His voice was stern when he spoke. "A hurling hex, Mariannah? Did you want to win so badly that you were willing to hurt someone to achieve your goal?" Mariannah was silent. Then she felt a familiar prodding in her thoughts. Realizing what was happening, she immediately locked down her thoughts. The headmaster shook his head in dismay.

"It was most fortunate that Mr. Snape was able to call his broom in time. But he had sped up so fast, he had no time to avoid you. He did try to save you, my dear." Mariannah looked at the headmaster in surprise. "Yes. But he couldn't turn fast enough. The Marauders were ready to tear him limb from limb if I hadn't intervened. Mr. Snape carried you here amidst the protestations of your brother." Professor Dumbledore paused a bit to smile. "Amazing how that boy can still be so in control of himself after all that happened." Mariannah was now staring back at the table. She felt the headmaster's hand smoothing down her hair in an effort to comfort her. "At least you are not seriously hurt. Your right shoulder will take some time to heal though. You dislocated it in the fall."

Yes, at least I'm not dead. Her thoughts turned to the voice she heard inside her head. She knew it wasn't one of the Guardians. It was something else. Then a sudden realization overcame her. She can only sense five guardians now. She looked at the headmaster once again. Her thoughts suddenly open for inspection, Professor Dumbledore suddenly became serious again. "You've lost a guardian."

"If you have lost a guardian, then that means you have lost a talent as well." Mariannah reflected upon herself. What did she lose? Charms. Curses. Telepathy. Precognition. Potions. Transfiguration. "Professor, I can't transfigure anymore."

Professor Dumbledore thought about this. "It seems that the guardians have given you an advantage much like the proverbial cat's nine lives. When faced with death, one guardian disappears."

Mariannah let out a deep sigh. She had failed her mentor. She felt the prodding again and promptly locked down her thoughts once more. The headmaster laid his hands on hers. "Well, at least you are all right. That is what's most important. Just try to be more careful next time, yes?" Professor Dumbledore was smiling but his eyes did not sparkle. Mariannah just nodded her head. Professor Dumbledore patted her cheek then stood up. "Now, I think someone else would like to talk to you."

Professor Dumbledore walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Severus had been waiting by the door all this time. "Mr. Snape," began the old man. "I want you to take extra care of Ms. Potter. She is your charge after all while she is in the Slytherin house. Make sure she doesn't try to go kill herself again just to get what she wants." Severus nodded and went back into the room.

Severus sat next to Mariannah's bed. Mariannah avoided his eyes. She suddenly felt guilty about what she had done and didn't know how to make up for it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hexed your broom." She was ready for a tirade of cutting words.

"Why did you do it?" Mariannah looked into Severus' eyes, very much surprised at what he said. More so, she was surprised how he said it. His voice was calm, soft. None of the usual sharpness. Not the Severus she knew. Even his facial expression didn't show any trace of hostility. His eyes had a look of sadness. "I - I didn't want you to win," she stammered. Silence.

"I was going to let you win actually." Mariannah felt her breath catch in her throat. She just stared at him in confusion, not knowing what was going on. _I must have bumped my head really bad._ Severus held her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Promise me you'll never do that again. Promise me you'll be more careful. Promise me." His voice was pleading now. Severus? Pleading? Mariannah tried to read his mind, but only felt her head ache more. If she wanted to find out what he wanted to say, she'll have to take a more direct approach. She took a deep breath. "Severus, something is troubling you. What is it?"

Severus opened his mouth to say something. Then closed it again. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt his heart stop when he saw her falling. How he rushed down praying to the gods that she was still all right. He wanted to tell her how he really felt when he was rushing her to the infirmary. But he didn't know how to say it. So he did the only thing he could do.

He kissed her.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Eiecto virgae
    _It's supposed to be something like "I eject you from your broom." Drop me a line if you can come up with a better latin translation. ;-)_


	13. Ch 11 Mock Battle

**Last updated on February 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 11  
Mock Battle**

Severus flew until he was at level with Mariannah. The Defense professor held her right arm loosely on her side, her left hand grasping the broom. The potions master had his wand at the ready. They glared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to make a move. Severus noticed the defense professor move her wand arm just before hearing "Impetus fulmen!" chanted from behind him. Lightning barely missed him as he quickly moved to avoid the attack before Mariannah could finish the spell. Severus looked at the fake Mariannah and noticed that it had disappeared. A Doppleganger charm! thought Severus.

Not a cloud can be seen. Same goes with the Defense professor. _Where can she have disappeared? Unless..._

"Magnus flabra!" A strong wind whipped up. Mariannah suddenly appeared. The invisibility cloak she had worn floated to the ground. "I should have known," sneered Severus. Mariannah ruefully smiled at Severus before flying off towards the turrets. The students below were amazed as the battle turned into a chase. The opponents were whizzing among the turrets, each trying to get into a strategic position over the other.

At one point, Mariannah was able to get behind Severus. Mariannah whispered something as she waved her arm in a large circle towards him. Immediately, arrows appeared and started flying towards him. "Aegis!" The arrows grew closer then seemed to explode a few feet from where Severus was. When the last of the arrows exploded, Mariannah was again nowhere in sight. Now where is that blasted girl? Then he noticed something move below him, then a boom. He looked down to see Mariannah rising towards him at top speed. "Contorqueo!" he yelled as he aimed his wand at Mariannah's broom. At that instant, the broom turned violently, making Mariannah lose her grip of the handle. Severus sneered as he saw Mariannah fall towards the ground. _No, that was too easy._

"Accio Lightning!" Her broom flew underneath her. She grabbed the broom and immediately flew up. As she went up, Mariannah provided Severus with a distraction. She sent a storm of hailstones towards him. While Severus prepared a counter spell, he didn't realize Mariannah continuing her ascent in an arc. When she was upside down on top of him, she let go of her broom. The Guardian came crashing down on Severus, getting pelted by her own hailstorm spell in the process. But it was worth it. In the confusion, she had pushed Severus off his broom.

Now Severus was falling. He called for his broom, only to realize Mariannah was now riding it. "Accio Lightning!" Mariannah's broom swooshed down. Severus grabbed the broom as it swept past him and without losing momentum started to climb up towards Mariannah. A low rumble can now be heard from the broom Severus was riding. Mariannah turned her broom and flew away from Severus, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. Severus started shooting at Mariannah with his wand, Mariannah dodging each shot. One grazed her left shoulder when she didn't move in time. Mariannah clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the pain and leaned forward as far as she could go.

As she made her way back to the spot where they had started the battle, Mariannah made a sharp turn to face her opponent. "Impedimenta!" she yelled. At the same time, Severus had yelled, "Deliquesco Thunder!" The broom Mariannah was riding disappeared. Severus was thrown off as the Impediment Curse hit the broom he was riding. Now both professors were falling. Mariannah turned in midair to face the ground. "Terramacero!" Seconds later, both professors hit the earth. Mariannah had softened the ground. They were bruised and their egos broken. Severus was lying on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Mariannah, on the other hand, had fallen face down.

"You lack training, Potter," said Severus as he tried to catch his breath. Mariannah just moaned. "Are you all right?" gasped Severus, attempting to sit up to get a better view at the person beside him. No answer. He turned her face up. Mariannah grimaced as she clutched her right shoulder. She had her wand arm stretched out when she was chanting the spell. "Poppy will be bloody mad when she finds out I've dislocated my shoulder again." Severus smirked and helped the injured professor up.

Mariannah looked at her class. Each student was wide-eyed with amazement and dread. Harry looked very concerned. _I'm all right, Harry. It happens all the time_, she said telepathically to her nephew. "Looks like I have to dismiss you early today," she said. "Be ready for a similar activity next time we meet." Noting the suddenly pale faces of her terrified students, Mariannah turned around and headed towards the hospital wing with Severus assisting her.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Mariannah closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as Madam Pomfrey put back her shoulder. The professor was thankful of the use of magic to put her shoulder back in place. She had dislocated that same shoulder several times in the muggle world. There she was always subjected to the pain of having to force it back to its socket. Magic now spared her the pain, but not the sickening grating of bone as it was put back in place.

"There! Now try moving it a bit." Mariannah moved her right arm. The shoulder was still a bit stiff. "That would be expected," said Madam Pomfrey. "A week on a sling should do the trick." Mariannah groaned as looked towards the ceiling. "Well, it's all your fault! Imagine having to do wizard battles! Oh! I dread to find out how many will be injured when the students start their mock battles in your class!" fussed Madam Pomfrey. Mariannah smiled up at the mediwitch. "They'll be fine, Poppy!"

Madam Pomfrey continued berating her, pausing a bit to put Mariannah's arm in a sling. The professor scrutinized the handiwork then nodded. "Right! So, can I go now?" she asked. Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I suppose so. It will be a losing battle if I try to keep you here any longer." Mariannah kissed Madam Pomfrey on the forehead before getting out of bed. "And don't go falling off high places again!" yelled the nurse after Mariannah.

As Mariannah walked the corridors, the bell rang for lunch. Students poured into the hallway and headed for the great hall. The Defense professor rubbed her temples with her left hand. Her head was beginning to throb. Mariannah decided to go to her office for a while to let the pain pass. Once inside, she sat down in her chair and drew a deep breath, hissing through her teeth. She continued to do her ministrations as she closed her eyes. "You could have used a hovering charm for the both of us." Mariannah opened her eyes. Severus was holding both brooms. "Your broom," Severus said, holding out Lightning to her. Mariannah made a motion with her left hand. Her broom left the potion master's hand and smoothly glided towards a corner. Severus looked at her.

"Are you all right?" asked Severus, noting Mariannah's glazed look. "Oh, I'm fine," Mariannah said as she returned to rubbing her temples. "Migraine. You know."

"Are you sure?" Mariannah nodded her head.

"How many?" The defense professor closed her eyes before giving the Potions Master an answer. "I still have all four guardians, Severus."

There was a tense silence before Severus continued. "What happened to you up there?" asked Severus as he walked up to Mariannah and sat on the table in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at Severus.

"Your performance in the mock battle was lackluster," he said silkily. "You could have easily knocked me off my broom in a few moments. Yet you didn't."

"It's a mock battle, Severus," Mariannah said wearily. She had closed her eyes again to make the same massaging action. "We're supposed to put on a show for the kiddies, remember?"

"Then the Ground Softening spell. Why not a hovering charm?"

"I lack training, like you said a while back," muttered Mariannah irritably. Her voice seemed so far away from her. In fact, Mariannah felt that she wasn't in her office anymore. She could hear Severus drone on. But there was another voice... and another. Several voices were soon speaking all at once. They were all incoherent. Then a very familiar voice, low and malevolent, was calling her. Goading her. Beckoning her. It ached her head so. Then a sudden sharp pain tore through her head. The voices started shouting. She tried to shut them out to no avail. They were beginning to confuse her painfully. "Get out! Leave me alone! Shut up!"

"Mariannah!" Severus had been trying to talk to her and became gravely concerned when the defense professor started mumbling incoherently. When she started shouting, Severus shook her to reality. Mariannah opened her eyes, dazed for a moment. Her hands were trembling and she felt cold sweat forming on her face. She looked at Severus blankly. Then she realized that Severus was gripping her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Mariannah started feeling a numbing pain where he held her and winced. "Let... go... shoulder." Severus quickly let go but did not break his gaze at her.

"Mariannah," spoke Severus gravely. "Where were you? What's happening to you?" Mariannah opened her eyes. Severus noticed that she seemed lost. Distant. Then life slowly came back into her eyes. Mariannah forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just... got lost in my thoughts."

Severus straightened up without breaking his gaze. "It seemed more like you wanted them out of your head, my dear," he said stoically.

Mariannah stood up. "It's just been a hard day, Severus. You know, dislocated shoulder and all." She looked at the clock. "Looks like we're late for lunch again. Shall we?" A wave of her hand made sure that she looked like nothing had happened, except for her accident. She looked at Severus for a moment before walking past him.

"Mariannah," called out Severus. He was still sitting on the table, looking at the place where Mariannah had been sitting previously. Mariannah stopped at her door and looked over her shoulder. "If there is anything troubling you -"

"I can always talk to you, Severus," finished off Mariannah. "I know."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Impetus fulmen
    _Roughly translated as "lightning attack". Drop me a line if you can come up with a better latin translation. ;-)_
Magnus Flabra
    _Roughly translated as "Great Wind"._
Aegis
    _"Sheild"_
contorqueo
    _"turn violently"_
Deliquesco
    _"to vanish"_
Terramacero
    _"soft ground" or something like that._


	14. Ch 12 Stalemate

**Last updated on January 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 12  
Stalemate**

"James! Mariannah!" Remus ran towards the two as he saw them enter the Great Hall.

Remus shook James' hand before facing Mariannah. The girl squealed in delight as Remus lifted her up and twirled her around. "Wow! You look absolutely stunning, my dear!" said Remus as he put Mariannah down. "Hard to believe you're just ten years old." Mariannah blushed. "Stop it! You're flattering me," she said as she playfully took a jab Remus' shoulder

"Well, it's true," said Remus. "Anyway," continued Mariannah. "Have you seen, Severus?"

Remus looked at James questioningly. James shrugged his shoulders. "I tried everything, Remus. She's still as much in love with him as she was two years ago."

"Honestly, Mariannah. What do you see in him?" asked Remus. "I mean, he's been trying to get us expelled since our first year in Hogwarts. He's conniving. He's mean. He's a greasy -" Mariannah quickly slapped her hand on Remus' mouth. "I'd stop right there if I were you."

"OK! Fine!" Remus said after she removed her hand from his mouth.

"James! How are you?" said a familiar male voice behind Mariannah.

"Watch out Sirius! Mariannah's still furious at you," warned James. Sirius barely avoided Mariannah as she turned around to give him a left hook. Sirius quickly went behind James and Remus. "Hang on now! I did say I was sorry!" explained Sirius.

"Sorry? You almost killed him with your dumb prank!" shouted Mariannah as she tried to reach him through the human barricade that was James and Remus. During their sixth year, Sirius tricked Severus into following Remus into the Whomping Willow. Remus had already transformed into a werewolf when that happened. Severus would have died if James had not pulled him out in time. "Calm down now," said James.

"Hmph!" said Mariannah as she backed away and straightened out her clothes. "Just be glad that I promised the Headmaster that I won't hurt you with magic."

"For that I am truly grateful!" said Sirius.

"Well then, since I see that most of the Marauders are here, I might as well leave you and look for Severus." With that she turned around and entered the Great Hall.

"She still isn't..." began Sirius. "Yes, she still is," answered James. "In fact, she was a bit worried last summer."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"Well, she only received three or four owls from him this time."

"That's a big drop from the fifty-something owls last summer," said Peter, who had just joined the rest of the Marauders in their talk.

"Hang on now. Here he comes," said Remus as he spotted Severus. Severus stopped in front of the Marauders for a while. He looked at James as if asking a question. "She's in the Great Hall, looking for you." Severus nodded and went into the hall.

Severus looked around until he saw the familiar face of his love. Mariannah had been talking to one of the Slytherins when she sensed him. She looked up as Severus was walking towards her. "There you are!" said Mariannah.

"Hello, my dear," said Severus as he kissed Mariannah.

"What happened to you last summer?" asked Mariannah. "I was very worried. You didn't owl me as much as before."

"I'm sorry, Mariannah. I was busy last summer." Severus paused as he looked for a place where they could talk unbothered. "I met someone."

"No, it has nothing to do with our relationship," said Severus as he noticed Mariannah's reaction. "I mean it will have something to do with our relationship. Mariannah, I met this man." Severus was whispering now.

"His name is Lucius Malfoy. He came over to my house and asked if I wanted to join Lord Voldemort's cause."

"What?" hissed Mariannah in surprise. "Mariannah, listen. It's not what you think! All this talk that he's evil and all. That's only the Ministry's propaganda. His goals are actually very noble! It actually protects the wizardry from dying out. It's hard to explain. It's best if you could be there."

"What do you get out of joining him?" asked Mariannah.

"Knowledge, my dear," said Severus. "The chance to be better than what I am right now in Hogwarts. He's been around the world and has learned from a lot of great wizards. By being with him, I can be a Potions Master in a few years instead of decades!"

"So, you're a part of them now?"

"Not yet. We're still recruiting. Mariannah, it's a chance of a lifetime! What do you say?"

Mariannah looked at Severus, trying to figure out what to say. "You want me to join?"

"Think of it! Remember everything we always talked about? Everything we wanted? Enough knowledge and experience to become the best of the best. It's all there!"

Mariannah paused a bit before answering, "All right. Give me time to think."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

The next day, Mariannah decided to inform to the Headmaster about the news she received. She told Professor Dumbledore about Severus joining Voldemort's side. But Severus was not alone. All the seventh year Slytherins were also invited and had already accepted the invitation. Professor Dumbledore had been gravely silent as Mariannah gave her report.

"Professor Dumbledore, Severus has also invited me to join them," said Mariannah. "I believe it's best that I do."

The old wizard regarded the young girl carefully. "What are you saying, my child?"

"Just think, sir! With me inside we may be able to get important information that could save lives. We can see up close how Voldemort works, how he plans his attacks. We may be able to find his weaknesses. We can't afford to miss this!" explained Mariannah.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Well said, my dear. But I won't allow it." The headmaster signaled the girl to stop from saying anything else. "You are ten years old. You are not yet ready to face Voldemort. You still lack the training."

"With all due respect, sir," began Mariannah. "We have been training for the past two years. You've already seen how much I've learned. Besides, we might never have this chance again. Please, professor! I know I can do this!"

There was an uneasy silence as Professor Dumbledore sat deep in thought. "If I don't allow you to go, you will still push through with this plan, won't you?" Mariannah nodded. The old headmaster sighed.

"Then I might as well allow you to go then."

"Thank you, sir," said Mariannah. "I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know you won't, my dear," said Professor Dumbledore. "Just promise me that you will be careful." Mariannah nodded. "Good. Now then," continued the Headmaster. "Let us talk about how we should go about your mission."

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Several weeks had passed since the time Mariannah first reported to Professor Dumbledore about Voldemort's new recruits. Mariannah paced around the girl's bathroom. She was nervous. Severus had informed her that they were to sneak out of the school tonight. The time had come. She would be meeting Voldemort for the first time and will be initiated into his circle along with the other Slytherin seventh years. She had been recounting the plan over and over again in her head when a sharp rap on the door startled her.

"Mariannah, let's go. It's time," said Severus. The girl took one last look at the mirror. _It's now or never._

Mariannah followed him and the other students as they slipped out of the school and towards the Quidditch field. Once there, Severus took out a goblet engraved with a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Mariannah looked questioningly to Severus. "A portkey," he explained. "Given by Mr. Malfoy." Severus motioned to everyone to touch the goblet. Moments later they were transported to an unknown location.

Mariannah looked around, trying to discern where they were. She noticed that everyone wore the some attire as she did. All of them were wearing cloaks, their faces covered by hoods. "Are you ready, dearest?" Severus asked. He had mistaken Mariannah's curiosity with nervousness. "Ah, yes. Just trying to tame the butterflies in my stomach," said Mariannah.

"Welcome!" Mariannah looked to the front to see where the voice was coming from. "It pleases me to know how you have decided to join me in our quest for perfection and power. Tonight, you will affirm your loyalty by accepting the dark mark. Come forward my children and accept your destiny."

One by one, the recruits came forward to accept the dark mark on their left forearm. The new death eaters screamed in agony as the mark was burned into their skin. Mariannah stopped herself from wincing as Severus received his mark. Then it was Mariannah's turn.

As Mariannah came forward, she saw the man whom she had now known to be Voldemort. "Kneel before me and hold out your left arm, my dear. Receive the mark that will bind you to me." Mariannah did as she was told, her right hand opening and closing, ready for the inevitable. Mariannah felt a slight stinging on her forearm but it quickly disappeared.

"What - YOU!" screamed Voldemort. Mariannah's wand fell from her right sleeve into her hand. In the blink of an eye, she had stood up and pointed her wand towards Voldemort, the tip barely an inch away from under his chin. Her hood had fallen back to reveal herself to the Dark Lord. At the same time, Voldemort had whipped out his wand and had pointed it near Mariannah's neck.

"Avada -" Voldemort stopped before he could finish the curse. With a thought, Mariannah had warned him that he would die too if he ever finished the curse. Both were glaring at each other neither blinking, nor moving. Their breathing calm and calculated.

None of the death eaters and new recruits moved as well.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	15. Ch 13 The First Turning Point

**Last updated on February 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**Chapter 13  
The First Turning Point**

Voldemort had commanded Mariannah to kneel and proceeded to brand her with the dark mark. But as the mark began to take shape it suddenly disappeared. He immediately realized whom he was facing.

"What - YOU!" screamed Voldemort. Voldemort whipped out his wand and pointed it near Mariannah's neck. Mariannah had been just as fast, her wand almost touching just under his chin.

Voldemort was about to inflict the Killing Curse when Mariannah's thoughts came to him. _Do you realize I can kill you with a thought the moment you finish that curse?_ Voldemort stopped and glared at the girl before him. Mariannah mentally made a sigh of relief when she realized the Dark Lord had bought her bluff.

"Ah," said Mariannah. "I see that even the Dark Lord knows when to heed fair warning."

"I have killed your kind before," sneered Voldemort.

"Apparently not as effectively as you hoped," said Mariannah. Out of the corner of her eye, Mariannah saw a rustle of robes. "Tell your death eaters to put away their wands."

"Master -"

"Do as she says, Lucius. All of you," said Voldemort softly. "Even your magic combined will not be enough to destroy a Gryffindor Guardian."

"So, my dear," began Voldemort. "Which of the six are you?"

"All of them," she lied.

"Oh? Care to explain how that came about?" sneered Voldemort.

"My pleasure," said Mariannah, smiling wickedly at the Dark Lord. "Though I believe, it would be more relaxing if we aren't pointing wands at each other. Would you agree to a temporary truce, Voldemort?"

Voldemort eyed the girl in front of him for a moment before nodding in agreement. They both put their wands away. Mariannah told Voldemort everything he needed to know and everything she only wanted him to know. She never noticed the surprise evident on Severus' face as he listened to his love's story.

Mariannah soon wrapped up her tale. "Now I come to you -"

"To kill me?" interrupted the Dark Lord.

"Far from that. I came here to ask you to train me," said Mariannah, still looking straight into his eyes. "Dumbledore may be an efficient teacher but I find his methods slow and... lacking. I feel like I'm being held back. I was hoping that you would broaden my knowledge."

"You put it so eloquently, my dear," sneered Voldemort. "But then, you are a Gryffindor Guardian."

"That I am," said Mariannah. "But imagine the possibilities, Voldemort. A Guardian as your ally?" She raised an eyebrow as she said this.

Voldemort smiled. "You have a point. But I will need proof of your loyalties first." The Dark Lord signaled to one of his Death Eaters. Immediately, two people were led into the circle. "Mudbloods." Mariannah looked at them. Her heart was beating fast, yet she fought hard to keep a stoic expression, especially in her eyes.

"Crucio." Voldemort pointed at one of them with his wand. His victim writhed in agony. Mariannah felt like vomiting as she heard the crack of bones. The screams were unbearable. I have to stand my ground. No emotion. No emotion. After a minute, Voldemort decided he had enough fun. "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light and the victim crumpled to the ground, eyes wide open, mouth frozen in mid-scream.

"Your turn, Guardian." Mariannah eyed the next victim. _A female. Might be in her early thirties._ A quick read of the mind told Mariannah that the woman had a daughter in Hogwarts, a first year Ravenclaw. Mariannah fought the urge to say no. She had to do this. Mariannah raised her wand as she sent a thought to the woman. _I'm sorry._ "Crucio," she whispered. The woman screamed. But it was a scream unlike no other. It chilled everyone to the bone. Voldemort noticed how the woman's body seemed to implode into herself. In a few seconds the screaming had stopped. Mariannah lowered her wand as she watched the woman fall to the ground. It was like every bone in the woman's body was crushed. Blood flowed freely.

Voldemort cackled. "I am impressed. None of my death eaters are able to kill with a Cruciatus curse. Yet here you are, your first kill in just a few seconds. No hesitation at all. Very well. I shall continue your training. You will be a wonderful addition to my Death Eaters."

At this Mariannah turned toward the Dark Lord. She locked her gaze with his. Voldemort could see the fierce determination in her eyes. "I refuse to be your lackey. As I said, I wish to be your ally, not your servant." Voldemort glared at Mariannah, his face slowly being taken over by his fury. "How dare you talk back at me?" he hissed. "Know well who you are talking to, woman!"

"And know well who **YOU** are talking to, Voldemort," said Mariannah, her voice matching the Dark Lord's malevolence. Voldemort's nostrils flared as he breathed heavily from his anger. In a moment, a low laugh formed from his throat until he threw his head back in maniacal laughter. He looked again at Mariannah, grinning dangerously at her. "You are brave, Guardian. What is your name again?"

"Mariannah."

"Very well, Mariannah. I shall train you. You are one of us now. From now on, you may address me as 'my lord'."

"Only if you address me as 'my lady'." Voldemort glared again at her. Mariannah smiled. "Are you implying that you are my equal?" asked Voldemort. "We are allies, are we not? I refuse to be beneath you as much as you refuse to be beneath me. Why else do you think the Dark Mark won't burn into my skin?"

"Well said. Then stand beside me then... ally." Mariannah walked up to him and stood on his right. Voldemort gathered all the death eaters, old and new, around him as he began his meeting. All through this, Mariannah noticed Severus glaring at her from time to time. Each time she felt her breath catch in her throat. She would rather face Voldemort than Severus' anger any time.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Once back on Hogwarts' grounds, Severus quickly walked towards the castle. He strode so quickly that Mariannah had to run after him.

"Severus, please listen to me," Mariannah said as she grabbed Severus's arm.

"Let go off me!" Severus screamed in a rage. He pushed Mariannah away from him, making her fall to the ground. "How can you do this to me? I thought you trusted me? Why didn't you tell me who you are? What you are? I thought we trusted each other? Did you know that this would happen? That I would soon lead you to... to..." Severus couldn't bring himself to say the name. Instead he ended up saying, "You used me!"

Mariannah stood up and faced Severus. Her eyes were dark with anger. "I never used you, Severus Snape!" she hissed. "I loved you! I **love** you!"

"Then why hide this from me?" whispered Severus dangerously.

"Do you think Voldemort would let me set foot in that meeting the moment he found out I was a Guardian? If he knew beforehand that a Guardian was still alive, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now! Did you want that to happen? Tell me, did you have to kill someone just to be accepted in his circle? Did you do what I did just to prove your loyalties to him? If he had known before that you had a Guardian for a girlfriend, your proof of loyalty might have been to kill me. Will you be able to stand that? Will you kill me to be a death eater, Severus Snape?"

Severus went pale at her words. She was right. The Dark Lord would have made him kill her because she was a Guardian. If he didn't, the Dark Lord will kill him instead.

"Severus, please understand," whispered Mariannah, her voice now pleading.

Severus expression slowly softened. "I'm sorry," said Severus. "I am so sorry. I was a fool to think you would betray my trust."

Mariannah winced at his last sentence but Severus didn't seem to notice it. "I would never betray you, Severus," Mariannah whispered. "I would do everything to protect you." Mariannah knew she would never be able to tell him that she was Dumbledore's spy. Yet she also knew that her last words were far from being a lie.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


	16. Ch 14 Pain and Promises

**Last updated on February 14, 2003**

**Except for Mariannah who is obviously my own creation, all the other characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter was revised! :-) Please check out the news on "Author's Notes & News updated every now and then" (which is usually the last chapter of this story). **

**I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon () for all the invaluable resource, which helped me make this fan-fic. I'd also like to thank John Williams for creating such an excellent score for the Harry Potter movies. They were fuel for my imagination as well. Finally, thanks to all the other song artists and fan-fic authors. Without them, this story wouldn't materialize at all.**

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

**

Chapter 14  
Pain and Promises

**

Severus grit his teeth as he felt the dark mark burn on his arm. Voldemort was calling for his death eaters again. _I'm getting sick and tired of this game_, thought Severus as he summoned his death eater robe and mask. Voldemort seemed to be wary of Severus now, not knowing where the former death eater's loyalties really lie.

Severus had been subjected to more than the usual dose of Cruciatus curses in a single night. Voldemort had been testing him. Waiting for him to break. Waiting to see if he really was a traitor. Severus prevailed through the repeated torture. Yet Severus also knew that he couldn't keep up with this any longer. He knew that sooner or later, the cruciatus would kill him. _Not as quickly as Mariannah does it though_, he smirked.

The potions master put on his robe and strode across the grounds to the Hogwarts gate, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him from the Astronomy tower. As he apparated from the gate, the figure on the tower threw itself over the edge. The figure fell from the great height but glided forward as it neared the ground. A gentle rumbling was heard in the sky as the figure began its search for Severus' thoughts.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

"Welcome back, my death eaters."

A group of people dressed in dark robes circled the Dark Lord, their faces covered with a mask. Voldemort glided past the death eaters, peering through the slits of the each mask where their eyes should be. Finally he stopped and faced one of them.

"Lucius. Any news from your son?"

Lucius bowed his head as he spoke. "None, master. Mariannah is very secretive about her past fourteen years. She never speaks of it around any of the students, specially with the Slytherins."

"Is that so?" sneered Voldemort. "Not even with her nephew?" Lucius remained silent. "Has your son ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? I thought he would be as cunning as his father."

Voldemort moved away from Lucius and stopped in front of another death eater.

"Severus, my dear servant from Hogwarts. How is Dumbledore?"

Like Lucius, Severus bowed his head before speaking. "He is well, my Lord. He still coddles the mudbloods and plans for your downfall with the Order. I regret that I still have no information on his plans."

"I see," said the Dark Lord. "And Mariannah? How is she? I remember she was very special to you. Do you still have that... relationship... with her?"

"She too is well, master. She has changed. She is more confident and in control of her abilities. Though we do not enjoy the same relationship as we had before."

"But does she talk to you, Severus? Surely she would still consider you a special friend, despite the change."

"She does talk to me, master. Though she says little of her past."

Voldemort nodded and went to the middle of the circle, his back towards Severus. "You disappoint me, Severus," he began. "I understand that Lucius' son may find it hard to get the information we need about the Guardian. But you? I never thought you would come up empty handed as well."

Severus looked up to see that the Dark Lord was now facing him, wand raised. "I do believe you are just simply toying with me." Severus braced himself for the inevitable.

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_Come on! Breathe!_

Severus barely heard the thought in his head as he felt air rushing into his lungs. _Or is it a thought? It seemed like one._ Darkness enveloped him again.

_**BREATHE!**_

Air filled his lungs once again. This time it made Severus cough. Then he wheezed and gasped for more air. He tried to move but he felt something hold him down.

_Don't move! It will be all right._

Severus lost consciousness. His last thought knowing he would be safe for now. 

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

Severus woke up not knowing where he was. He felt the softness of a bed underneath him. The warmth of a blanket covered his body. The smell of a sterile atmosphere. He opened his eyes slowly. Light. It was morning. He tried to move his arm and felt a numbing pain. He groaned, attracting the attention of Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh thank goodness! You're awake!" cried the mediwitch as she neared his bed.

"Poppy? Why are you here? Where am I?" said the confused Potions Master.

"You're in the hospital wing. Easy now! Just lie down!" said Madam Pomfrey as she stopped Severus from sitting up. "You got hit by so many curses, it took an hour before we finally got through that layer of magic and started healing you."

"How did you find me?" asked Severus.

"I didn't. Mariannah brought you in."

"Mariannah! How did she -" Severus started to get up again but fell back when pain shot up his right arm.

"Lie still!" admonished Madam Pomfrey. "If you must know, Mariannah followed you to wherever you were last night." _She followed me? That stupid Guardian! Doesn't she know Voldemort would kill her the moment he found her there?_ "You weren't breathing when she found you. As I said a while ago, you were hit by so many curses she had no time to break through the magic. So she started something she calls artificial respiration. Something she learned as part of a muggle first aid class she attended. It's a good thing she knew the technique. If we tried to break through the layers first you would be far from saving once we finished."

_So it was her voice I heard_, thought Severus.

"Now then," the mediwitch continued. "Just stay there and get some rest. Professor Dumbledore has already informed all your students that they won't be having any potions for the next few days."

"What?" said Severus. He scowled at the woman before him. "What are you talking about, Poppy? Isn't anyone taking over my classes?"

"None, Severus"

"Mariannah. Tell her to take over for me. We switched classes before when she dislocated her shoulder so she knows my lesson plan."

"She can't, Severus. Even her classes have been cancelled."

"Why?" asked Severus in exasperation. Severus looked at Madam Pomfrey. She was looking beyond his bed. Severus followed her line of sight until his eyes rested upon a figure sleeping in the other bed. _Mariannah?_

"She was able to get you breathing again, Severus," said Madam Pomfrey. "But when you got here, your breathing became erratic. I couldn't get rid of the curses fast enough. There were still several layers when you stopped breathing again. So she -" The mediwitch gulped before continuing. "She absorbed the curses. Eight Cruciatus curses. All absorbed at once. She said she had theorized before that it could be done. We didn't know that the curses would reactivate the moment it's absorbed. Oh, I didn't know what to do, who to take care of first. Thank Merlin, the headmaster came here just in time and took care of Mariannah. It took all my concentration to treat you and not to be disturbed by her screaming. By the time Professor Dumbledore finished removing the curses, Mariannah was barely alive. She was terribly weakened by the experience."

Severus continued looking at the sleeping form on the other bed. Mariannah was terribly pale. He noticed that her knuckles looked pink. He was very familiar with the reason for that. He was healed several times for open sores on that area, caused by scratching the ground during the curse. _She could have died_, thought Severus. _She shouldn't have done that. She should have just let me die._ Severus closed his eyes. _No. She wouldn't allow it, of course. Knowing her._ He drifted off to sleep as he remembered Mariannah's words from long ago.

_"I would do everything to protect you."_

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

_To be continued..._


End file.
